Options
by willabeth0906
Summary: Will's in danger, Elizabeth wants to help him along with her friend Jess. Jack finds out that his friendhip means everything. Sorry terrible at summaries...WE, Jack OCSpecial thanks to Capt'n for touch up and motivation and hubby for encouragement.R&R!
1. Prolog

The lighting flashed brightly across the sky, the smell of rain was in the air but none had yet to touch the dark ground. Another flash and a sudden crash nearby made the old man shudder. He quickly rowed faster looking at the dark figure who sat calmly in the boat with him. "Mister, do dis storm bother ye at all?"

The figure calmly but sternly replied, "Row on old man and quickly or you may soon find you will be losing more than your pay."

The old man just nodded his head and tried to pick up the pace. The old man only took the stranger because he was desperate for money. Now he was wondering if any amount of money was worth the dangerous situation, in which he found himself.

The storm seem to release its full fury, the lighting increasing in frequency as it flashed the deafening thunder almost was heard at the same time. The storm has upon them and the wind seemed to whip them around. The only saving grace was the fact the wind was working in the old man's favor, he wasn't fighting against it. Finally through the heavy driving rain, he saw it.

"Mister, dat be it up der," He quickly ran his boat ashore so the sole passenger could quickly disembark.

"You will wait here." The hooded figure commanded as he tied the rope to a stump.

"Mister, da storm" the old man pleaded.

"You wish to leave me here?"

"Mister, I need shelter."

"Then I am done with you." With that he, raised his arm and it seems the river came up to grab the old man. He fell into the river and disappeared into its darkness.

The hooded figure turned and continued his journey up to the small hut with a small glow telling that someone was indeed inside.


	2. Change of Course

The sea showed more fury than Jack had seen in years. The storm had come up suddenly catching them completely unaware. The lighting was so brilliant that it almost blinded them. Captain Sparrow had ordered the sails down unsure of what was to come. Ordering everyone below, they had just gotten below deck when the fury of the wind hit.

"Jack, have ye ever seen the likes of this storm?" asked a concerned Mr. Gibbs, every wrinkle showed worry on his face.

"No, this seems different than any I've seen. It's unsettling in a way I can not put my finger on. Here a small drink to settle ye nerves."

Jack handed Gibbs a bottle of rum, just as he did lighting crashed and thunder shook the Pearl. Gibbs dropped the bottle but Jack quickly reached for it, saving the precious liquid. Jack handed it to him again.

"Two hands mate, ye not be needing to drop it."

Gibbs showed a nervous smile and held the bottle tightly.

Within a few minutes the storm was over. It had left as quickly as it had begun.

Jack ordered the crew to check over the ship and make the necessary repairs.

"Mr. Gibbs, we are changing course. We are heading to Tortuga."  
"Aye, Captain, Tortuga."

The Pearl headed toward Tortuga each crewman a little relieved to know they were headed to a familiar port where they could have a little "downtime".

The Pearl docked with no trouble and it's crew welcomed by Tortuga "welcoming committee." Scarlett saw Jack disembarking and immediately started towards him. He started to turn the other way but knew that it would only be a matter of time before she would find him again. Better to get it over with he thought to himself.

" ello darlin' , how's my dear sweet Captain?" Scarlett asked him.

"What no slap this time Scarlett? Are you certain you are alright?"

" Me? I'm fine but I needed to warn ye - there be someone asking about ye and ye friends."

" Me friends, love?"

"Well at least one, dat good lookin' young man ye once brought 'ere."

"Really, you must tell me more my dear." And with that he led her to the nearest tavern to quench both of their thirst. On the way, he couldn't help but wonder who was asking and what could they want with young William.

The tavern was just as usual. Jack saw some of his crew there already on their way to being drunk. The music played, women were dancing and the men were counting their money carefully to see if they had enough for one of beauties services for the night. Jack led Scarlett over to a quiet little corner, well it was a quiet as a table could get in a place like this.

"Scarlett I need to know what you are heard, every word."

"Well, don't know 'ow much I can 'elp ye but ere's what I 'eard…" Scarlett proceeded to tell Jack about this hooded figured appeared one day asking a lot of questions about Jack's good friend William Turner.

"Why would he want with William?" Jack muttered really to himself but Scarlett heard him.

" 'e said somethin' about she needs his destiny."

"Tia? Needs his destiny?" Jack asked something just didn't make sense.

"No, tis not Tia he said. Um, de name was…" Scarlett took another drink.

"The name was? Come on dear Scarlett, what is the name!"

"Ye be not using that tone wit me, Jack Sparrow."

"Sorry love, it's just I need to know."

"It was…" and after a pause that seemed like a lifetime, "Mami Uati"

"Never heard of her."

"Well anyway, 'e needed your friend and when 'e found out he'd been in Port Royal, 'e bought passage & left 'ere just before you returned."

Jack looked down then reached up and kissed Scarlett. "Thank you love!" He jumped up and started to gather the crew he saw and instructed them to find the rest. "We set sail immediately!"

Gibbs had them load the few supplies they had needed. The crew was all accounted for and they were ready to set sail.

"Where to Captain and why such haste?"

"Set course for Port Royal as fast as the Pearl can go."

"But Jack, Port Royal? They'll hang the lot of us."

"William saved my life, now his is in danger. We sail with all haste."


	3. Tia

Tia Dalma heard her door creak as it was opened by a hooded figure. As soon as he entered the lighting and thunder stopped. He stepped in and looked around. Tia came out of her back room to see a tall dark hooded figure standing in her small room. He slowly removed his hood, as Tia saw his face she felt as if the breath had been taking from her. She did not fear much but she knew if he was here there was major evil close by.

"Abrafro, I what bring ye to me humble abode?"

"It is time Tia, that you begin to repay her."

"What is it da she wants now?"

"De boy, Turner, his touch of destiny, she wants it and she wants it now."

"De boy is not 'ere, 'es no concern of mine now."

"Mami Uati is now making it a concern of yours now Tia and you can not refuse her. She is the beginning, the all powerful and if she wants you dead, you will die now."

Tia knew Mami Uati could have anything she wanted and she could have it at any time. Tia only knew a few things in comparison to her. Anyone who had learned anything from her owed her – forever. Her short time in her presence had taught her much but had also left her in her service until such time as Mami Uati saw fit.

Abrafro handed a short note to Tia. She looked at it carefully and then slowly raised her head. "You want me to make dis? Why 'ave me make it?" 

"I do not question 'er, she said make it. I strongly suggest dat ye do, quickly." Abrafro said with an evil smile on his face.

Tia looked at him and nodded in compliance. She walked around gathering the necessary ingredients. She went to work mixing her potion carefully.

"Let me remind ye, my dear Tia, dat if this fails or should ye prepare it wrong, it'll be da last thing ye ever make."

"Don't need no reminding. I know 'er power. Now, ye don't need to be distrubin' me now."

Once all the ingredients that been carefully & precisely mixed, she closed her eyes and performed an incantation over the mix. There was a small explosion and Tia announced the potion was now ready. She put it in a small vile and handed it to Abrafro. He put it on his person.

"Ye be done wit me. Leave." Tia commanded.

"I'm not done."

"I've done what ye asked what now?"

"Ye will write a note."

Tia looked up at him puzzled. Abrafro handed her special paper and ink. He pointed to her table, where she sat down. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. She looked up at him with shock then looked at the paper. He pointed to her to write. She started writing as he watched over her every letter. When she was finished, he performed an incantation and all of the words disappeared.

"Thank ye for ye 'elp." Abrafro wicked smiled. "It won't be long before ye friends come asking for 'elp." He started laughing as he put his hood on and walked towards the door.

"Remember Tia, Mami Uati ownes you and she will collect ye life IF she needs to. I will be back after me errand. I sure ye will be dying for my return."

Tia knew that she could not help her friends even if she could. The best thing she could give now to help was to wait and await their arrival.


	4. Another Fine Day in Port Royal

"Come on Elizabeth; suck in just a little bit more. Ugh. That's it almost, almost there got it." The brown haired, bronzed skin girl shook her hand that had begun to loose feeling from pulling on the laces to the corset.

"You don't know how much it means to me that you are going with me to my final fitting Jess."

"Of course I love helping you and it's not just because I'm your maid of honor. Elizabeth your love with Will is hope for all of us who well seem hopeless."

"Stop it Jess you know that you WILL find that right man, it's just not the right time."

"Elizabeth, I near twenty now, you know I'm well past my prime most of our friends were married at fifteen."

"And may I remind you most of our friends are now parents many times over and quite miserable as well. Did you forget that little detail?"

"No, I know you are right but well, I guess I'm just jealous. I'd die to have what you and Will have and to have a future husband that's so handsome."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled she could picture Will – he's smile, his handsome body with all his strong muscles and his eyes. His eyes would just show how much love his had in his heart for her. His eyes were her window into his heart.

"Jess, I know that I am so lucky to have such a good man. I couldn't be happier."

The two young women hurried along to make their appointment. Elizabeth didn't want to be late for final fitting for her wedding dress. She was hoping that it wouldn't take too long because she wanted to stop by and see her betrothed.

Will wiped the sweat from his brow. Something was bothering him today but he couldn't put his finger on it. He felt that something ominous was hanging over him - something was going to happen it was a matter of when.

He picked up his the latest work as special sword for a very special lady. He was putting the finishing touches on his one of a kind wedding present. As he polished it's carefully handcrafted blade, he heard the door to the smithy opening. He quickly placed it back in it's hiding place and turned around to find two smiling women.

"You two look like you're up to no good."

"Are you referring to me, my love, your future wife in such a manner?" Elizabeth teased.

"Oh, I must have been mistaken. How could two such lovely young ladies ever be up to no good."

"Will Turner, I swear if Elizabeth weren't marrying you, I'd take you in a heartbeat."

"And I you my dear Jess." He said giving them both a wink.

Elizabeth went over, wiped a smudge from his face and kissed him on the cheek. Jess felt a little awkward like she should leave the two of them alone and started to turn to leave.

"Oh no you don't Jess. You're not leaving we're not done yet." Elizabeth said.

"Now what were you two up to any way?"

"Final dress fitting. Has the tailor finished your wedding suit yet?"

"Yes, darling everything is ready even your wedding gift."

"Oh Will, can I have it now?"

"Of course not darling, you have to wait but you'll love it!"

"Ugh, I hate waiting. It's hard enough waiting to be your wife. Well if I had my way I'd…"

"Elizabeth, remember I'm still here!" Jess reminded her.

"Yes, and it off to shop."

"Wait that's why you wouldn't let me leave? You want to go shopping! Elizabeth you know how much I hate shopping."

"Yes, but I need to finish buying things for the wedding and remember you are my maid of honor."

"Uh, right but I think you are just doing this because you know how much I loathe shopping."

"Not at all dear Jess. Oh and we need to go by the baker's and he has a very cute, eligible son."

Jess just shook her head and through up her arms in defeat.

"You can't escape her meddling, you should know that by now. When Elizabeth sets her mind to something, well just give in." Will smiled as Elizabeth walked over to him.

"And don't you forget it either, Mr. Turner." Elizabeth said as she placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"I'll try not to the future Mrs. Turner." Will pulled her back to him, dipped her down & placed a long lingering kiss. Elizabeth was almost breathless when Will placed her upright again.

"Leaving. Now." Jess said.

"Yes. Yes, of course." Elizabeth said as Jess took her by the hand leading her out the door.

Will watched as Elizabeth was led out of the smithy. She blew him a kiss just as the door closed. He was a lucky man he thought to himself. Her visit had definitely improved his spirits.


	5. Jack's Warning of Danger

The Pearl dropped anchor in a nearby cove; they had arrived by cover of night. Jack had ordered that only one boat be lowered. His mission, he thought would be best served by his going alone. He did not want to risk his crew's lives. They all liked Will enough but this was his to do alone. Less chance of capture and better chance for a quiet escape.

He plan was a simple one. Find Will, warn Will and have Will come with him willingly or unwillingly, whatever the case maybe. His first stop would be of course the smithy, the first place that Jack had ever laid eyes on the whelp.

He let out a small chuckle as he remembered his first encounter with Will. He shook his head at the thought of just how naive the boy had been. Will had learned quickly from him, how to fight like a pirate and who not to trust. Yes, he had been on his way to becoming a fine pirate but he chose another treasure that took him away from being a pirate. The boy could have had a beautiful girl at every port but instead he chose one girl. A girl named Elizabeth to be exact. She was a beauty that was for sure but to be tied to one. That was something he'd never understand.

Jack looked up at the moon, it wasn't full but it was brighter than he would have liked it to be. He kept to the shadows and approached the smithy from the back. Carefully making his entry, he found it dark and the coals barely smoldering from the days work. Obviously, Will had left for the evening not even his small room in the back was occupied. Jack thought about his options: he could wait for Will here, where it was safe or go wondering around trying to find Will. Jack knew although it was safer here, Will's time could be running out. In his mind, he had no choice – he must find Will and quickly even if put himself in jeopardy. Jack shook his head – what kind of pirate had he become putting Will's safety ahead of his own.

Jack's next guess as to where Will would be was Elizabeth's home. Elizabeth's home – the Governor's mansion, he must be crazy to look there but Jack thought of no choice. He quickly made his way, hiding as the guard's patrol went over the bridge, and went towards the mansion. So far there was not much to hide from. He went to the back of the mansion's fence. "Don't look so bad." Jack muttered to himself. Pulling himself up was not the issue but the thud of falling to the ground on the other side made him hope that Will would appreciate these fresh new bruises. The back of the mansion was dark and also locked. Hmmm, couldn't expect it to be that easy he thought to himself. He slowly made his way to a window where he saw light. At the window he knelt down, to see Elizabeth sitting with her father laughing over the days events. Then as if on cue Will walked into the room adding a few more items and causing even more laughter. So this is what you've become now William, you've left your pirate life for this, Jack thought.

As Jack lowered his head for a moment and then he felt it. The cold, hard feel of steel and it was against his neck. He slowly with his hands raised started to stand up.

"Jack Sparrow, you came back here? Miss the noose feel around your neck?"

"Aw Commodore Norrington, what are you doing here? It is still commodore? And it's Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Barely, no thanks to the likes of you. Seems the Governor took pity on the jilted fiancé."

"I was rooting for you."

"Yes and I've been after you _Captain_ Sparrow and now finally it seems I caught you and right here in my town. How foolish of you."

"Well, it seems I have some unfinished business and then I'll just be on me way."

"Not so fast, GUARDS."

Hearing the shout for guards from outside the window, Will quickly grabbed his sword from the table. He ran outside to see the commotion and was followed closely by Elizabeth and the Governor.

"Jack?"

"Aye, Will nice to see you boy. Need to talk to you in private but seems that the Commodore has a few other ideas."

"Jack, why on earth would you ever come back here?"

"Like I said, I need to talk to you in private, which with you, Elizabeth, _hello love_, the Governor, the Commodore and these four fine soldiers, does not make for one's conversation to be private."

"Jack, what could possible be so important that you risk your neck?" Elizabeth inquired. Elizabeth started to move toward Jack to hug her friend but the Commodore pulled her back.

"You've been his hostage before Miss Swan, I will not give him the opportunity again."

"I MUST speak to Will immediately. It is a matter of life & death." Jack was losing his patience with the Commodore.

"Then speak to him through the prison bars." The Governor suggested.

With that the guards shackled Jack and led him away to the prison at the Commodore's orders. Will and Elizabeth started to follow but the Governor stopped them.

"Elizabeth stay here. Let Will and I go see what is so important that Mr. Sparrow would dare to be seen in this town."

Elizabeth looked to Will for support. He smiled to comfort her.

"Stay here my love, I will find out what this is all about and return to you shortly." He kissed her forehead as he hugged her to reassure her. Then he and the Governor walked in silence to the jail.

"Welcome to your short term home, _Captain_ Sparrow."

"I do wish you would stop saying it like that _Commodore_. Makes it sound like you are making fun of me. And you don't want to be doing that mate."

"Alright Jack, I'm here what has brought you back? What is worth risking your life?"

"Commodore, could I speak to the boy in private?"

"No, Sparrow – I'll send the guards away temporarily but the Governor and myself are going nowhere."

"As ye wish, _Commodore_. Will I come to save ye life. There's a hooded man after you and I believe he wishes you harm. You are in grave danger young Will. I have come to take you from here to take you to safety."

"Jack, I can not leave. I am to be married – soon. I will not leave."

Norrington started laughing, "You came to save a man, who is not in any danger by landing in jail. Brilliant plan for such a brilliant pirate."

"Commodore a word please," as the Governor motioned for him to follow him into the stairway.

"Commodore do you think there is any validity to Sparrow's claim?"

"Normally, I would not believe anything coming from the likes of a pirate BUT why would he risk capture IF he did not believe it full heartiedly?"

"Yes, yes, I agree so what is the proper course of action?"

"Well, Governor, I have an idea but I don't believe that Will OR Elizabeth is going to like it."

Norrington explained his idea to Governor Swan, the Governor agreed it would not be easy but it must be done in order to keep his future son-in-law safe. They both walked down the stairs to where Will stood talking to Jack. After asking Jack about his sources for information, he believed his friend's story.

"Will my boy, we have a plan but it will take a little cooperation on your part."

Will looked at him with puzzlement. Just then Norrington called the guards back down. "Shackle Mr. Turner in the other cell."

"What?" Will and Jack said in unison. Will looked at the Governor.

"It's for your own good son."

The guards grabbed Will and put him in shackles attached to the wall.

"I don't like doing this Mr. Turner but I know these cells won't hold you without being in shackles and we need you where we can keep you safe."

With Will and Jack secured in separate cells, the Governor returned back to his mansion. This was definitely going to take some explaining and Elizabeth was not going to be happy. He took his time in going home, he was dreading the argument that was about to ensue. Unknowing to him, a dark hooded figure watched him as he walked. He followed him from the jail to his home, now he knew where to find his victim. His plan was ready to set in motion and Abrafro smiled in anticipation.


	6. A Surprise at Night

As the Governor opened the door, Elizabeth jumped up from her chair. "Father, Will now are you going to tell me," she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Where's Will?"

"Elizabeth darling please calm yourself. I will explain everything. Please sit down so we can calmly talk about this."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She needed to find out what was going on and losing her temper with her father wasn't going to help.

"Thank you Elizabeth. Now remember you must stay calm."

"Just tell me, _where _is Will and _what_ it going on and I want to know NOW!"

"Jack told us that Will was in danger so the Commodore and I felt that the best way to keep Will safe was to lock him in the jail."

"You did what! Whose ridiculous idea was that, may I ask?"

"Elizabeth stay calm. He's fine and he's safe. He's locked up with guards stopping anyone from harming him."

"I can not believe that you would lock him up for his OWN protection. Wait, this was Norrington's idea wasn't it father? He's always hated Will and now he has his chance to humiliate him. How could you go along with this father?"

"Elizabeth, the Commodore is not trying to do anything to Will but protect the boy."

"I'm going to see Will right now and he WILL be going home tonight."

"NO Elizabeth, you will not even be allowed to go into the jail tonight as per my orders. I have always given you everything that you have ever wanted just please wait until morning. We will go together and figure out what the best course of action will be."

Elizabeth could see that she was not going to get what she wanted with her father. She needed to think of plan. A plan to get Will and Jack out of that jail. Their hope for escape was now resting in her hands.

"Alright father, I will do as you wish for tonight. BUT tomorrow morning we are going to the jail and we will release Will _and_ Jack."

"Elizabeth," her father started to argue. He stopped knowing that she would just argue with him through the night, "We will continue this discussion in the morning. Goodnight dear, please get some rest."

"Goodnight _Father_." She said in a bitter tone as she climbed the stairs to her room. As she was walking up the stairs she thought to herself it is going to be a long and exhausting night.

"Well nice to see you Jack, you come into town to save me from some terrible doom and now I find myself not only in jail and shackled to the wall. Thanks Jack."

"Look mate, I wanted to save you from whatever or whoever is after you. I knew I risked capture but I still came. I am looking at the noose and you're looking at mar-rige'. Now I don't want to hear about you're being shackled."

"This is Norrington's work; I just know it, NORRINGTON!" Will shouted. "NORRINGTON I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME – RELEASE ME!"

After a few minutes of yelling Norrington's name, the Commodore slowly descended the steps of the prison stopping in front of Will's cell. "Get some sleep Mr. Turner; there will be no releasing you for at least this night. Your _future father-in-law _and I felt this was the best option for you until we figure something else out."

"At least let me out of these shackles."

"No. Seeing how you built these cells if I didn't have you in shackles to the wall, you would simply find a way for both you and Sparrow to escape."

"Captain. That's Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said to Norrington

"Now I suggest you get some sleep, especially you _Captain_ since it may be your last night anywhere." With that Norrington turned around and promptly left the room.

"I'm sorry Jack. It was very brave and very stupid to come to try and help me. But I thank you for trying. Will the crew try and rescue us?"

"No mate, they will keep to the code. I knew how dangerous this was gong to be so I came alone. By tomorrow night, they'll be gone." There was a sad tone in Jack's voice but he would not give up. He had given the order that they were to leave if he hadn't returned with young Turner by the following night.

Both men sat in silence, Jack thinking about the Pearl and it's crew and Will thinking about Elizabeth. Will let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny my shackled friend?"

"I was just thinking about Elizabeth. She must have had a few choice words with her father after finding out about this. Jack. Maybe Elizabeth will try _something stupid_ and get us out."

Jack nodded his head, "one could only hope."

Elizabeth changed into some pants and a shirt. If she was going to sneak around and rescue Will and Jack, she certainly couldn't do that in a dress. She had been waiting for at least four hours giving her father time to get into a deep sleep.

Sneaking out of the mansion was an easy task, one in which she had done many times before. What Elizabeth did not know was that a dark hooded figure watched her every move. He stepped over the two lifeless bodies of the two soldiers that had been standing at the entrance to the mansion. He was only waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Elizabeth noticed that none of the normal guards were patrolling around the mansion. She thought it strange but dismissed it thinking they must have been moved to the jail as extra protection for her beloved Will. She kept to the shadows around the bushes in the yard and quickly moved to the gate. Just as she started to walk through the gate, someone grabbed her. She tried to fight but he was so much bigger and stronger. She wanted to scream but his hand was tightly clasped over her mouth. She felt something hit her head and darkness overcame her. Abrafro smiled, things were going quite nicely. Mami would be pleased. He pulled the vile that Tia had made out of his shirt, and then he opened Elizabeth's mouth and poured it in. She chocked a little but reflexes took over and she swallowed the liquid. Abrafro leaned Elizabeth up again the gate. He reached in and pulled out what appeared to be a blank parchment. He placed it in her hands and quickly left, it was time to go back to the boat and leave Port Royal.


	7. A Sad Goodbye

Jess had heard about some commotion that happened in Port Royal last night so at daybreak she headed off to Elizabeth's home. Elizabeth would know what was going on. She hurried along with a gut feeling that something was terribly wrong. Then as she started to go to the gate, she saw the feet of two soldiers. She ran to them and saw that they were both dead, their throats had been slit. She didn't scream, she wasn't that type of girl. No screams were going to help these poor men. No she must go to the mansion and get help. As she walked on the other side of the wall, she saw Elizabeth. Her heart cried out no – she can't be dead! She dropped to her knees leaning over Elizabeth. Her throat had not been cut, she was breathing. She needed to get help and quickly. She ran to the mansion door and started beating on it yelling "Help!" The servant answered it and all Jess could say was "Elizabeth needs help. Guards are dead."

The Governor who was at the top of the stairs after hearing the pounding, sent the servant to fetch the Commodore and guards.

Jess and the Governor ran back to Elizabeth. The Governor had tears in his eyes. Looking at his daughter, he gently touched her pale face. "Here, take these things." He told Jess as he handed her the empty vile and the blank parchment. Then he gently picked up her unconscious daughter and carried her back to their home. He carefully walked her up the stairs and placed her in her bed. Jess followed him and removed Elizabeth's boots.

"Governor, sir, I've sent the cook for the doctor."

"Thank you Jess. What have I done?"

"Governor you didn't do anything."

"I locked Will up and then whoever did this went after Elizabeth instead."

"No Governor" Jess started to say but was interrupted by Norrington.

"I've placed guards around the mansion, sir. What happened here?"

"Jess just found her outside by the gate like this. This vile was nearby and this blank parchment was in her hand."

"Blank, sir?"

Governor Swan handed the parchment over to Norrington. In the mean time Jess, sat by Elizabeth as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Will must be told Governor." Jess said.

"Yes, yes you are right Jess."

"No, Mr. Turner needs to stay where he is Governor." Norrington replied.

"Norrington, William needs to be by her side now. Send word and release him."

Jack and Will woke up to hear two of the guards talking.

"I can't believe someone would just kill them in cold blood."

"Aye, and they were fine soldiers too."

"Still don't know what happened to the Governor's daughter though."

"At least she's alive."

"What?" Will shouted. Will pulled on his shackles in a fit of rage. His wrists which had been bruised now began to bleed.

"Tell me what's happened!" Will demanded.

"Well, seems the guards posted at the mansion last night had their throats slit. And well, the Governor's daughter was found unconscious outside. That's all I know"

"Release me! That's my fiancé! I need to be with her."

"Sorry mate, can't do that Commodore's orders."

Will pulled and fought even harder against the shackles. The cuffs of his sleeves now being bloodied. "Easy Will," Jack said calmly, "You're not helping her by hurting one self."

"For once _Captain_ Sparrow is right."

"Norrington, release me! I have to go to Elizabeth!"

"That's why I am here. Guards the keys." Norrington unlocked the cell containing Will and walked over to unshackle him. "They found an empty vile near her and a blank piece of parchment. The doctor is with her now but he thinks she was poisoned."

"Poisoned? Elizabeth why?" He turned to Jack, "I thought it was me they were after?"

"Don't know why Elizabeth." Jack turned to Norrington, "Release me to see if I can help."

"Don't you think you've done enough help? You've landed your _friend_ in prison and his love has been poisoned. Yes, Sparrow you've done enough. All this has bought you one more day of life though." Norrington sarcasm was more than Jack could take.

Jack tried to grab Norrington through the bars. He'd like nothing better to get his hands on this man.

Norrington finished unshackling Will, "she's at the mansion."

Will said no more and ran as fast as he could to the mansion. When he reached it, he flew open the door not even bothering to knock. "Elizabeth!" he screamed.

"She's up here, Will. She's in her room." Jess answered from the top of the stairs.

Will ran up the stairs and looked at Jess. He gently touched her arm and she threw her arms around him and hugged him. She started to cry, "I'm so sorry Will." He pushed her back and stepped into Elizabeth's room. The Governor was standing at the foot of the bed. The doctor passed Will at the door.

"I'm too late?" Will said as he looked at a pale Elizabeth.

"No son, but she's gravely ill. The doctor can do nothing."

Will sat gently down at Elizabeth's side. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. She was cold almost as if death was close upon her. "I love you Elizabeth, I'll always love you."

The Governor started to cry at the emotional exchange.

Will turned his attention to the Governor. "Who would do this and why? If they wanted me, why do this to her?"

"I don't know son, Jess found these things – the vile was next to her and the parchment in her hand. The parchment is most mysterious. Why leave a blank parchment?"

"I do not know sir. Is there nothing the doctor can do for her?"

"He said there is no cure but she can not be moved for it will make the poison act faster."

Will dropped his head. His love was at death's door because of him. His heart was breaking and he was at a loss of what to do. If he had only been there to protect her, to fight and kill whoever did this to her. He slowly raised his head and looked at Governor Swan.

"Can I see what they found with her?"

"Yes of course, but they provide no clues." Governor Swan handed the empty vile to Will. When Will took the vile in his hand, he suddenly felt cold and all the color left his face.

"Will, are you alright?" Jess asked with concern.

"Yes, it's just that I feel so cold." He handed the vile back to the Governor and his color returned and he suddenly felt himself again.

"Here's the blank parchment, it is little use to us."

When Will touched the parchment, words slowly began to appear. It was a note, a note for Will. Will looked up at the Governor, "Elizabeth was to be this man's victim from the start, not me."

"What?!" Jess exclaimed.

Will read the note, "By now ye know that your love's been poisoned by Mami Utai's loyal servant. There is a cure, Tia Dalma will have it waiting for you. But you must go yourself to Tia's - no messenger. You must go in haste or your beloved will die."

"Governor, I have no option, I must go immediately to see Tia Dalma." Will said as he rose, "And Governor, I'll need Jack's help. He's the Captain of the Pearl – it's the fastest ship in these waters. We need his ship and his crew. He also knows where to find Tia Dalma."

The Governor looked at Will and shook his head, "You are asking me to free a pirate so you can sail off to God only knows where? He's a pirate! He can't be trusted."

"He's our only hope at this point sir."

The Governor looked at Will and then looked at Elizabeth. "You are sure that Sparrow will help you and save my poor daughter?"

"Sir he risked his life trying to warn us. He will help us, he will help me."

"Send word to Norrington to come here."

Norrington was not pleased to hear the Governor's request, make that his order. Letting a known pirate go was not something Norrington had ever wanted to do again, let alone the same said pirate. He slowly walked down the stairs.

"How is dear Elizabeth?"

"She's been poisoned. How do you think she is?"

"Then what brings you here dear Commodore." Jack questioned.

"Against my better judgment, I've been ordered to release you."

"Release me? As in free, as in walking out of this cell just past you – release me?"

"Yes, Sparrow as in free to do a job free."

"Captain, Captain Sparrow me boy. Job? What kind of job?"

"More like a mission I would say. For you and your pirate loving friend Will."

"Me and the boy? On a mission?"

Norrington unlocked Jack's cell and Jack walked out. The guard handed Jack his belongings, his sword and his pistol. Jack half expected the guards to start to fight against him.

"I'll escort you to the mansion, _Captain_ Sparrow."

Jack was taken up to Elizabeth's room. She's was so pale he thought. Will explained everything he knew. Jack looked at the parchment. "It's blank, there's no message here." Will took the paper from him and again the words slowly appeared. Jack stood beside him and read the note.

"Well my boy, I see that we have two options, in me humble opinion. First, you can stand here and watch your beloved slowly die OR secondly, the Governor here can pardon me and me crew completely to sail with you on your quest to save your bonnie lass."

"Pardon you?!" Norrington shouted.

"Norrington, do not disturb my daughter with your shouting. As for you Sparrow, you may have your pardon with the return of the cure for my daughter."

"Governor, you can't possibly think…" Norrington started to say.

"I can and I've done it."

"Jack, we must leave with haste now." Will said with urgency in his voice. "Jess, take care of her. I'll be back and we will set her free from this death grip."

"I will take good care of her Will. Please hurry." Jess had tears streaming down her face. Jack watched the exchange between these people who were willing to do anything for Elizabeth. He had never seen this girl Jess before, but there was something about her.

Will went back to Elizabeth. He gently picked up her cold hand and bent down as he brought it to his cheek. He closed his eyes and remembered her kisses from just yesterday. He placed her hand by her side and kissed her lips. He realized that maybe this was the last kiss he would ever give his beloved Elizabeth and tears came to his eyes. "I love you Elizabeth." Then he rose, looked at the Governor, gave Jess a quick hug and said, "It's time Jack." With that both men left the room.

They went as fast as they could to the boat Jack had hidden. Will rowed faster than he had rowed before. Reaching the Pearl, they were greeted by Mr. Gibbs.

"I see all went according to plan Captain."

"No, Mr. Gibbs, it did not."

"But sir, you came to collect young Turner to protect him and 'es 'ere ain't 'e?"

"Mr. Gibbs, ready the sails and put this crew to it's best."

"Aye Captain, but where we be 'eading?"

"Eventually, down the river, to see an old friend."

"Tia Dalma sir? Now is dat the wisest course of action?"

"It's the only option," Will spoke up. He then walked away with his head down.

"What's up with de young Turner, Captain?"

Jack explained it all once the Pearl was headed toward her destination.

Will looked out to the sea wondering what will become of his beloved. What if he didn't accomplish his mission in time? He remembered her laughter, her smile, the way her eyes lit up when she saw him. He smiled and looked to the horizon.


	8. Aboard the Pearl

"William, do you not think it wise to get some rest? You can use my cabin. Nice bed, quiet room, great view well unless your eyes are closed doing what it is you should be doing unless of course you choose not to do what you should be doing. Savy?"

"Thanks, Jack but I'm not quite ready to rest. I can't help but think about Elizabeth. She looked so pale so fragile. Jack, we MUST get there in time."

"We will mate, we will."

Jack stood at the helm of the Pearl and Will sat nearby looking out to sea as if it would somehow comfort him. For a long time, there was only silence. There were a few deckhands doing their jobs but for the most part it was a quiet and peaceful evening.

Jack was at a loss of what to do to help his friend. It was a glorious plan, he thought to himself, get Will and leave – willingly or unwillingly. Now look, Will was with him, at least his body was his mind and spirit were with Elizabeth and she was slowly dying. Will's sadness seemed to have spread through to the entire crew. They all knew Elizabeth and they knew how much Will and Elizabeth loved each other.

"Will my boy, you said you wouldn't leave because you are to be married?"

"Yes Jack, Elizabeth just had her final fitting on her wedding dress. The final preparations were being completed."

"But mar-riage'? It's so definite, ending, no freedom, it's so not pirately."

"Jack, Elizabeth and I love each other, we want only each other for the rest of our lives."

Jack shook his head and stuck out his tongue like he had a bad taste in his mouth sitting on the top of his tongue.

"Jack you must have felt love for someone else for more than a few hours."

"Nope mate, won't see the likes of me tied down with just one woman. I like, no love my freedom mate. Don't need a wench taking that away from me. Alright enough mar-riage talk. Now if you want just to talk about women, well, I'd be included to join in."

"Jack, you know that I can talk about Elizabeth all night long."

"Well then, let's talk about some other woman. Who exactly was that beautiful creature that you left in charge of Elizabeth?"

"Her name is Jess and she's off limits to the likes of you."

"Come on now mate, she's pretty enough for me."

"She is Elizabeth's maid of honor and our friend."

"Wedding talk again?" Jack sighed. "Wait, you did not want me to stand by your side?"

"Jack, we couldn't even invite you let alone have you stand up for me. Norrington would have you arrested as soon as your feet hit land. And there's always the problem of finding you to even let you know about the wedding."

"I could have performed it here on the Pearl - small, quaint ceremony."

"Please stop talking about the wedding. I just want to get back in time to save my bride."

"So this Jess, she's not married yet? You could introduce us."

"She's our friend and for that very reason, you don't need to be introduced."

"That hurts me boy. I am a good pirate."

"Yes, a pirate. I think that I will take you up on your offer and go to your cabin Jack."

"Very well then Will, get some rest."

Jack watched as Will slowly made his way below deck. He was worried about the boy but he was more worried about his love, Elizabeth.

Will paced around Jack's cabin. He was exhausted since he had not been able to sleep well in shackles. He walked over to Jack's table. He saw a blank piece of parchment and sat down as he prepared to write a letter to Elizabeth.

Will sat with tears in his eyes, remembering all the good times and then his heart reminded him of how Elizabeth had been taken away from him. He had to save her.

Taking a deep breath, he started writing:

_My Dearest Elizabeth,_

_I find myself writing to you when I only long to hold you in my arms. We should be married soon and yet I find myself separated from you by something evil. I am doing everything in my power to save you my love._

_You have brought me more joy than one can imagine. When we met, I knew as a boy that I loved you. I loved you from afar. You are the Governor's daughter and I am just a lowly blacksmith. I only hoped that you would feel the same for me. And it took a pirate to bring us together. What an adventure we had. That's a story that I long to tell our children as they are in their beds. _

_I dream of your kisses and the way that you feel in my arms. My arms are empty without you in them. My heart longs to see you again._

_My words tend to ramble, my love, my thoughts of you keep running through my mind. Elizabeth I love you. I love you so much. _

_Yours forever,_

_Will_


	9. Tia's Visitors

Will awoke to find himself still at Jack's table. He had fallen asleep lying on the letter. He picked the letter up, folded it and put it in his shirt. He heard the crew scurrying around and decided to head up to the deck.

"Ah, William, get some rest finally," Jack questioned him as he approached him.

"Yes Jack, thank you for the use of your cabin."

"Mr. Gibbs, drop anchor and prepare a boat. William and I have to go see Tia. We won't be long so be ready to leave as soon as we return. William, ready?"

Will followed Jack onto the boat. He sat down and immediately started rowing. "We've no time to waste Jack, her time is running out." Jack nodded his head.

Tia looked at her visitor, "Ye can leave, I know what to do."

"Yes, but Mami Utai warned me to stay and wait. I be leaving soon enough wit what I came for." Abrafro reminded her. "When 'e gets 'ere, I be waiting in da back."

Tia went about her business preparing the potion she knew Will would be seeking. Just as she finished it, she heard her door opening.

"Aw Jack, you've returned and ye brought William Turner."

"You left me a note Tia. Don't be surprised to see me." Will said with anger in his voice.

"I only done what me had to."

"Tia darling, why bring young William here, why didn't you send the cure to him?" Jack said losing his patience.

"William, ye must stay 'ere. Jack will take the potion back for your love."

"What? I'm taking it back for Elizabeth!"

"Ye MUST stay here! If ye do not, she will be poisoned again."

"Tia darling, what are you talking about," Jack questioned her with anger.

"If the boy leaves, she is in danger again."

"Jack, I can not take a chance on Elizabeth and we can not waste time arguing. She doesn't have time. I will stay here and after Elizabeth is cured come back for me. Is that acceptable Tia?"

"Yes, I agree." Tia said nodding her head.

Tia handed Jack the vile and Jack started to turn his back to leave.

"Wait Jack." Will walked over to Tia's table and pulled out his letter to Elizabeth. He quickly added a few lines, folded it up and handed it to Jack. "Give this to Elizabeth and give her my love."

Jack opened the door and looked back to Will and smiled, "Chin up whelp, we'll be back sooner than you know." Will just nodded his head and simply replied "Hurry Jack, just hurry."

Will walked to the door and watched Jack until he was out of sight. He finally turned back and walked towards Tia.

"Why is it Tia that I _had_ to stay here with you?"

"Let me answer that Tia." Abrafro replied as he dropped his hood and smiled at Will.

"Who are you?"

"I am goin' take ye ta ye destiny. And ye be leavin wit me now."

"I'm not going any where with you." Will started to draw his sword. Abrafro simply laughed and dropped a small vile on the floor. Will starting coughing and quickly collapsed onto the floor.


	10. In Time?

Jack was dreading his return to Port Royal. What if he wasn't in time and poor Elizabeth had passed to the other side. Would they blame him? He reached his hand up to his neck.

The crew was making ready to drop the anchor. They too were a little apprehensive as well; it was not like they were ever welcomed into any town with the exception of Tortuga. Jack again ordered one boat and told them he would be going alone. There was no cover of night, nothing to hide Jack's arrival. As his boat neared the shore, there were a few men that actually came out to help him. Guards ran toward him and he prepared himself for arrest but it never came. Instead the guards urged him to go quickly to the Governor's mansion, Elizabeth was close to death.

Jack ran to the mansion with the guards clearing the way for him. He didn't bother knocking, he flung open the door and went up the stairs in strides of three at a time. When he reached the top, Jess stood by Elizabeth's door tears running down her face. Jack stopped and took his hand and wiped her cheek, "I can't be too late?"

"No, but she's so close and we gave up hope."

Jack hurried into Elizabeth's room where he found the doctor hovering over Elizabeth. Jack hurried past Norrington and the Governor and then proceeded to push the doctor away. He opened the vile Tia had given him, lifted Elizabeth's head and poured its contents into Elizabeth's mouth. Elizabeth swallowed the liquid just as she had the poison. Jack laid her back gently on her pillow. Then they all waited. Jack walked back to the door. "I hurried as fast as I could. I guess we can only wait."

Jess looked at the rough pirate, "thank you Mr. Sparrow, no matter what you did your best. For that I thank you for the bottom of my heart." Without warning Jess through her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. For the first time in his life, Jack blushed. What is this woman doing to me, he thought.

His time with Jess was interrupted by the Governor. "Where's William?"

"Unfortunately there was a choice that had to be made; young William was forced to stay with Tia. She told him to stay or Elizabeth would die. Will felt he had no other option."

"You left him behind, just what I would expect from a pirate." Norrington said with such sarcasm that even the Governor was surprised.

"Commodore, we mustn't reach hasty conclusions. Mr. Sparrow shall we talk in the library? Jess please watch over Elizabeth and let me know of any change."

Jess nodded her head and walked over to Elizabeth's bed.

The Governor led the way to the library with Jack and Norrington following him. Jack noticed how much the Governor seemed to have aged in the short time he had been gone. He opened the door and offered Jack a seat. As Jack sat down, the Governor walked over to a bottle sitting on the desk. He poured three glasses, "I think we're going to all need these."


	11. Will's Journey

Will woke up with a horrible headache. He slowly opened his eyes and found that everything was out of focus. He blinked several times but he still could not see clearly. He went to rub his eyes and realized that his wrist, still sore from the shackles, were tightly bound. He struggled to get up and just as he got up to his knees, the room began to spin and darkness overcame him once again.

Abrafro went below to check on his precious cargo. He had moved from the position that he had left him. He walked over to the young man and pulled his head up by his hair. Good, he thought to himself, he's still not awake. Not being awake was less trouble for him.

The light was shining on Will's face, he opened his eyes slowly and shut them again. His head was still hurting but not as bad as before. He slowly crawled along to escape the sun. Once out of the sun, he opened his eyes and he could see not quite as well but it was getting better. Now the question remained where was he? He remembered drawing his sword at Tia's against a large man who wanted to take him to… his destiny?

Abrafro opened the door to where Will was being held. "It is 'bout time, dat ye woke up boy."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Ye be goin' to see Mami Utai. Tis your destiny." He walked over to Will and undid his bounds. "Seeings how der ain't no escaping out 'ere, I let ye hands free."

Will was grateful but he had no idea where he was or how long he had been unconscious. He followed the man up the stairs and found he was on a ship not nearly as big or as fast as the Pearl but big enough. He looked around and sat down to observe his fellow passengers. There seem to be four or five that were in charge, a captain, three others and the large man, who had captured him. The rest appeared to be slaves. He walked over to one of the slaves. He started to talk but he was ignored. He pulled the man's shoulder and as Will looked at his eyes, he jumped back. The man's eyes were covered all over in a white glaze. The man went back to his work as if Will had not been there at all. Abrafro watched the entire event take place and laughed loudly at Will's reaction. Will went back down into his so called room. Oh how his heart ached for Elizabeth. He didn't even know if she were alive or dead. He thought to himself, "Jack, I hope you got there in time and she's safe." He felt tired all over again, he was hungry too but rest seemed too important to pass up.

When Will awoke this time, he felt more like himself than before. Whatever that man had used on him was almost completely gone now. It was dark now and Will did not hear any movement on board. He thought this might be his chance to try and escape. He crept up topside and looked around. Those up on deck seemed to be sleeping. He carefully went over to a small boat and started to let it down to the water. He didn't know if he was close to land or if he would be found by another boat, but he felt he must try. As he started to release the ropes, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Will closed his eyes for a second and prepared to fight but when he turned around there were three men there and two of them grabbed each of his arms.

"Bind his arms in back and take him below. No one escapes from Abrafro."

Will was tied again and thrown into his room. Abrafro followed them into the room. "Be gone," he said and the others left. "Ye try me patience. I be kind to ye and ye tried to 'scape. Now ye must be punished."

Will tried backing away from Abrafro by scooting along the ground, but Abrafro just smiled and jerked him up by his elbow. He proceeded to punch Will in the stomach repeatedly then let him collapse on the floor. Will groaned in pain and Abrafro left the room. Will was relieved that he had left at least he could have peace and try and recover from his beating but only after a few minutes the door opened again.

"I would not try dat again. Ye will not escape me boy."

"I would rather die than go along with your plans. You have taken me from my friends and my future wife. I have no life without her and I don't even know if she's alive. So you see my large friend, without her I have nothing to live for."

"We see boy. 'ere drink dis." Abrafro said as he put a cup to Will's mouth. Will turned his head and refused to drink. "Drink me said!" Again Will turned and struggled against Abrafro. "Ye precious girl did not fight me like dis."

"You? You poisoned Elizabeth? Why? Why did you do it if you were after me this whole time?"

"Ye hav to go to Mami willingly."

"This is hardly willingly."

"Ye stayed wit Tia willingly, ye came on dis boat wit out a fight and ye will walk off dis boat to Mami willingly. Now drink!" Will began to refuse again. "I tell ye boy, ye drink or ye girl drinks again and der be no cure."

Will looked and saw that this was no idle threat. He either did as this man said or he would lose Elizabeth if he had not already lost her. He nodded and said, "I'll drink." Then Abrafro held the cup up until every last drop was gone. When Will had finished, he leaned against the wall. Things were getting blurry again and he felt light headed. He leaned over and slid to the ground. Abrafro just smiled, walked out the door and locked it.


	12. Letters

Jess stayed by Elizabeth's side, gently wiping her brow. It had been at least a half an hour since Jack had given Elizabeth the cure and Jess thought that her color was slightly improving. As she took the cloth in her hand to wipe Elizabeth's brow again, Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth you're awake. Oh Elizabeth!" Tears of joy began to spill out of Jess's eyes. "Doctor, she's awake."

She left the doctor to check on her as she ran from the room. She went as fast as she could down the stairs and did not even bother announcing herself as she flung the library doors open.

The Governor seeing the tears streaming down Jess's face cried out, "No, not Elizabeth!" Jack lowered his head.

"No Governor! She's awake, her eyes are open. Come see for yourself."

Jess no more had the words out than Elizabeth's father and Norrington, headed up the stairs. Jess started to follow them then stopped and turned to Jack. "Thank you again Mr. Sparrow. You saved her life; you brought Elizabeth back to us."

"You may call me Jack. And I seemed to have liked the thank you from before a little better. I believe a celebratory hug and kiss would be in order."

"Mr. Spar-"

"Jack" he reminded her.

"Jack, I'm not that kind of girl."

"What's a friendly kiss between new friends?"

"I'm forever grateful for what you have done for Elizabeth but-"

"Come now love was it so bad before? Am I too ugly for even consideration?"

Jess giggled, "They did talk about you, Mr. Spar-, Jack. So I do know a little about you. You and your adventures."

"All lies love unless of course they are good things about me."

"I believe that we should go check on Elizabeth now Jack."

"Why of course Jess. May I call you Jess?"

"I suppose after all you've done and because you are friends of Elizabeth and Will. Will, where is he Jack?"

"That's a long story; let's just say I need to check to make sure Elizabeth is fine before going to retrieve young William."

"He's alright, isn't he?"

"He was fine when I left him. He was just worried about Lizzie."

Jess started up the stairs with Jack following after her. Jack smiled and thought to himself, '_not such a bad view_.'

Back in Elizabeth's room, Jess and Jack entered to find Elizabeth sitting up and talking to her father. She smiled at seeing them both, "Jack. Jess. Please come sit with me. Father, could I please have some privacy and talk to them?"

"Of course Elizabeth but only a few. You'll need your rest."

"Father, I believe that I've had enough rest."

The Governor looked back at her and smiled as he, the doctor and Norrington left.

"Jack, where's Will. My father said he wasn't with you but he was safe. Where is he?"

"Lizzie love, Will had to stay with Tia. He had to so that he could protect you from harm. I am going to go retrieve him now. I only wanted to wait until I knew of your condition."

Sadness came into Elizabeth's eyes. Jess hugged her and tried to reassure her, "He'll be alright Elizabeth. Jack will go and get him."

"Jess, what exactly have I missed?"

"Lizzie, we are friends here," Jack smiled. "Oh, William did ask me to give you this." Jack handed Elizabeth the note. She carefully unfolded it. She read it and began to cry.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong what did it say," Jess asked her.

"It started out so beautiful and after it was signed there was a post script. Jack, he doesn't think he's coming back." Elizabeth could not say anymore through the tears. She merely handed the letter over for Jack and Jess to read.

_My Dearest Elizabeth,_

_I find myself writing to you when I only long to hold you in my arms. We should be married soon and yet I find myself separated from you by something evil. I am doing everything in my power to save you my love._

_You have brought me more joy than one can imagine. When we met, I knew as a boy that I loved you. I loved you from afar. You are the Governor's daughter and I am just a lowly blacksmith. I only hoped that you would feel the same for me. And it took a pirate to bring us together. What an adventure we had. That's a story that I long to tell our children as they are in their beds. _

_I dream of your kisses and the way that you feel in my arms. My arms are empty without you in them. My heart longs to see you again._

_My words tend to ramble, my love, my thoughts of you keep running through my mind. Elizabeth I love you. I love you so much. _

_Yours forever,_

_Will_

_PS- I find myself unable to come to your rescue my love, unfortunately I truly feel as if I will not see you again. There is some great evil keeping me from you, pulling me away. If I am not still here at Tia Dalma's place, I do not want any of you to come looking for me. That means any of you including Jack. I love you and always will._

Jack looked up from the letter, "I am still going to Tia's and he may still be there. This letter may be just nonsense. Except the part about loving you dear Lizzie, for I know the boy loves you and who's not to believe the boy's love for you because you are his love, savvy."

Elizabeth smiled at Jack's attempt to make her feel better. She took at deep breath. "Jack, I'm not giving up on Will. I will not accept the last part of this letter."

"I will set sail just before dawn and I'll bring him home to you."

Elizabeth looked at Jack and then to Jess. "I'm going with you Jack."

"What did you say?" Jess asked in shock.

"I'm going."

"Lizzie be reasonable darling, you are still getting over being poisoned!"

"Look Jack, I can not stay here and not now especially with knowing what is happening with Will. If you do not take me Captain Jack Sparrow, I'll find other passage and Will can be upset with you for letting me out of your sight and your protection. Could you live with that IF something happened to me?"

Jack thought long and hard. He knew just how stubborn she could be and her argument did have logic. Will would go after him if something were to happen to her. Now it seemed that Jack had no options. He looked at Elizabeth, "I don't like this idea but it would seem you leave me no choice. You can come. Be at the shoreline just before dawn."

"Jack, you can't possibly even consider her request. She's not well. She's not thinking clearly." Jess turned and looked back at Elizabeth.

"No Jess. I am thinking clearly – I am thinking with my heart."

"You are not going to change your mind are you," she questioned as she looked down to the ground and then back to Elizabeth. "I'm going with you."

"What?" Now it was Jack's turn to be surprised.

"I'm going with both of you and you can't stop me. IF you do not take me with you, I will tell the Governor and Commodore Norrington of your plan and I think they could find a way to stop you both."

"I can clearly see that this girl has spent entirely too much time with you Lizzie."

"Jess, please. You don't know what it's like on a ship or how dangerous this could be."

"You'll be needing me to watch out for you Elizabeth and I don't see how either of you can deny me without denying yourselves."

"Two, two more bloody women on my ship. I must be insane."

Elizabeth and Jess smiled at each other.

"Jack tell father and the commodore that you are leaving to get Will. They surely won't keep you from your mission. Jess and I will meet you at the shoreline just before dawn. Oh and Jack, don't even think about backing out of this."

"Wouldn't dream of it love." Jack said shaking his head. He left the room to tell the Governor and Norrington that he was leaving.

As Jack left, Elizabeth asked Jess to give her a parchment, pen and ink. Elizabeth began writing:

_Dear Father,_

_I am sorry that l must leave you a note but I knew that you would try and stop me. I must try and help Will. I do not know what all of this will bring but I have no life without him and I must find him._

_When we return, we shall have the biggest, happiest wedding Port Royal has ever seen. _

_Don't give up hope on us father I will be in good hands, Jack will watch out for me until Will can take his place as my protector. Jess is going with us against our better judgment. We'll take care of her too._

_I love you father and we all will be home sooner than you know._

_Your devoted daughter,_

_Elizabeth_

Elizabeth folded the note in half and placed it under her pillow. She got out of bed and Jess helped her with a robe. She slowly started to walk to the door. She started to stumble and Jess grabbed her arm. "Elizabeth, I don't know if you are truly up to this rescue mission."

"I'm fine just a little weak from all that time in bed. Really, I'm fine," she told Jess as she opened the door and started towards the stairs.

The Governor closed the door after letting the commodore out the door. He turned to see his daughter at the top of the stairs. "What are you doing out of bed child!"

"I'm fine father; I just wanted you to see for yourself. I've asked Jess to stay here tonight father just to keep me company and catch up on things I've missed so she's going to get a few things for the night and she'll be back."

"Fine Elizabeth, just please go back to bed now darling."

"Is Jack gone father?"

"Yes dear he left before the commodore. I think he's anxious to retrieve Will for you."

"Father could you come and keep me company until Jess returns?"

"Why yes of course. Jess we will see you soon." He said as he opened the door for her and closed it behind her. "I always have time for my daughter."

The Governor left for bed after Jess returned. It would be a short restless sleep for Elizabeth wondering what had become of Will. For Jess, sleep would not come; she could not begin to imagine the adventure that could be ahead of her. For Jack, after he prepared the crew for their newest passengers; he had the crew prepare the Pearl for its return voyage to Tia Dalma's home.


	13. The Return Trip to Tia Dalma

Just as agreed, Jack met Jess and Elizabeth. "Ladies, you still have time to change your mind. Elizabeth you should be in bed and Jess, my dear, well you should be taking care of said girl."

"Jack, I'm going with you. Will is out there and we are all going to get him and bring him home. He should be here and we should be getting married…" Elizabeth's voice trailed off as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"No, no, no. Please not the tears, not again with the tears," Jack pleaded placing his hands together as if he were praying. "Alright, alright, into the boat. Careful, don't want to get your feet too wet." Jack helped Elizabeth and Jess into the boat. Once they were settled, Jack started rowing. He hummed a familiar tune, one that Elizabeth taught him on the island. Tears came to Elizabeth's eyes once again. "What, what now?" Jack was asking. 

"When I taught you that song, It was when Will had gave his life to save us. Oh Jack, we must find him."

"And soon," Jack muttered under his breath.

The rest of the boat ride was done in silence. Elizabeth and Jess studied Port Royal and how it looked as they were leaving. They did not know how soon they would return and they felt a slight sadness leaving it behind.

"Captain, we be ready to get underway," Gibbs announced as he approached his Captain.

"Very well Mr. Gibbs. Back to Tia's with haste."

"Aye sir, we'll give it our all."

Elizabeth and Jess went down below to a small cabin that Jack had told them was for their use. It was dark and small but at least they had some privacy away from the rest of the crew. When they felt somewhat settled, Jess talked Elizabeth into getting some rest. Since Elizabeth was still exhausted, it did not take much to convince her that she still need to recover from the effects of the poison. Jess decided to explore the Pearl so Elizabeth could fall to sleep.

Jack saw Jess as she appeared at the top of the stairs. Her long curly hair blew in the breeze. She saw Jack at the helm and walked up to where he was.

He noticed that she had changed into pants. "Trying to fit in and be one of the crew love?"

"What? Oh the pants. I just didn't think a dress would be appropriate on a pirate vessel."

"Ship dear, the Pearl well she is the finest and fastest ship in the Caribbean."

"And you're her Captain, you must be so proud."

"Aye, ye all are proud of our Pearl," answered Anamaria.

"Jess, this is Anamaria. Anamaria, Jess. Now that the introductions are out of the way, Anamaria take over the helm. We need to make the best speed that we can."

"Aye, Captain."

"Shall we," Jack asked as he offered Jess his arm.

"Mr. Sparrow…"

"Jack, remember?"

"Jack, I do not wish to offend you but I am not the type of girl who is looking for a _relationship_ with a pirate."

"And I love did not recall offering one."

"I just thought…"

"Ah, that's the trouble love, you don't know enough about me to think."

Jess looked at him with puzzlement and Jack returned the look with a smile. "If you will excuse me I have to plot a course." With that Jack left Jess standing on the deck as he walked to his cabin.

Jack closed his cabin door. "Women," he said to himself and sat down to look at the map. "Bloody women," he picked up his mug, "empty." He walked over to retrieve a bottle of rum. His thoughts went to the woman that he had left on the deck. He shook his head and poured himself a drink. After finishing his drink, a small nap seemed in order after all he had been through in the past few days. Jack had a restless sleep but it was more than he had expected. He decided to go up and check on the Pearl's progress.

Jack walked up the stairs and started to the take over for Anamaria when he was stopped dead in his tracks. He blinked his eyes then rubbed them. No, he must have drunk more rum than he had thought. Surely his eyes were playing tricks on him. He walked over to Gibbs. "Mr. Gibbs, can you tell me exactly what I am seeing with my eyes, which at this point I can not trust."

"Ye eyes be fine Jack. Seems Miss Elizabeth's friend here knows a thing or two about the use of a sword. She be practicing with some volunteers from the crew."

"Jess knows how to use a sword?"

"Aye, Captain."

Jess looked up to see Jack staring at her. She quickly thanked her training partners and walked over to Jack.

"You can close your mouth now."

"Where does a girl from Port Royal learn to fight like that?"

"Do you forget that I am friends with one William Turner?"

"Ah yes of course. I was pleasantly surprised."

"Surprised?"

"Well that is that well you seem like such a girlie type, well not really girlie but more feminine than the normal, well not necessarily normal per say…"

"Jack. Surprised, that would be the word," Jess said as she started laughing. Her laughter was cut short by a scream. It was Elizabeth.

Jack and Jess ran as fast as they could to Elizabeth. "What's wrong," Jess questioned her after finding her sitting in the room.

"I had a dream about Will. Someone grabbed him and was taking him away from me and Will was reaching for me. I couldn't reach him and they took him away to where I couldn't find him."

"Shhhh, It's ok now Lizzie. I'm here and we will find him," Jack held her as she cried. Jess watched and was taken aback by his compassion.

"_Not how I thought a pirate would act_," she thought to herself.

The rest of the voyage went uneventful. Elizabeth had the dream a few times but either Jack or Jess would be there for her. Although it wasn't that long of a voyage, to Elizabeth it seemed to last forever. Finally, some hope seemed to come to her eyes as Jack finally said that it was time to go to Tia Dalma's.

Tia had been dreading this day, the day that Jack would return to find that Will was no longer there. As her door opened, Jack and two women stepped inside.

"Tia, this is Elizabeth, Will's fiancée and her friend Jess. We've come to fetch the boy."

"'e's not 'ere any more Jack. 'e be taken soon after ye left."

"Who took him? Where is he? Where's my Will?" Elizabeth's voice was getting more and more panicky. Jess went over and put her hands on Elizabeth's shoulders. Elizabeth shrugged her off and went closer to Tia. "I want to know where he is and I want to know NOW!"

"I do not know. 'e would not tell me cause 'e know I tell you."

"Lizzie – no worries love. You can use me compass," Jack said calmly as he started to hand her the compass.

"Won't 'elp ye. There be a power-ful black maj-ic hiding William. Ye won't find 'im wit dat."

Now it was Jack's turn to panic, he knew if Will was alive that the compass to find him was there only hope.

"Jack it's my dream. He was reaching for me and now they've taken him away from me. We have to find him Jack."

"Seems that you are our only hope in finding Will now Tia darling. Tell us what you know."

Tia sat them down and told them the whole story. Everything she knew about Abrafro and how he worked for Mami Utai. She wanted Will Tia explained. She was not that much help at all. She could only tell them was that Abrafro could be found in Tortuga.


	14. Serve Willingly

Will awoke to the sound of the door opening. His thoughts were confused; it was hard to remember where he was anymore. Abrafro walked over to the man slumped in the corner. " 'ere ye need to eat something and drink." He helped Will sit up a little bit more.

"Why am I here," Will questioned, "and exactly where are we, where are we headed?"

"Ye be seeing Mami Utai soon. Ye be willing to serve 'er and do what she say."

"I don't know about that," Will said, his jumbled thoughts turned to Elizabeth, "I need to find Elizabeth."

"If ye don't serve Mami willingly, then ye pretty lass – well ye will find 'er dead. Your choice. I found 'er once next time she be dead!"

Will had taken a few bites and a drink. His thoughts began to be more and more confused. "_Elizabeth would be dead. Must serve Mami Utai willingly." _ He thought and repeated it over and over again in his head. "Elizabeth will die so must serve Mami willingly," He finally said out loud.

"Yes, you serve willingly." Abrafro had given him the drink with enough potion just to confuse him. He did not want to drug him to the point he would not be able to give of himself willingly to her. The potion would just help him realize that Abrafro would kill his love if he did not obey. Mami Utai told Abrafro how important this man was, he was the chosen – the one who would be with her for eternity.

Abrafro left Will to eat. He listened to Will repeat the same thing over and over. He just smiled as he left the room and shut the door. Up on deck the crew had dropped anchor. It was time. He had the crew prepare the boat to take him and his captive to shore.

Will did not fight when Abrafro helped him up and walked with him to the boat. "Ye be goin' to see Mami now. Ye be ready?"

"Yes, I go willingly."

"Jes willingly," Abrafro smiled.

There was silence during the ride to the shore, where four tribes man who were followers of Mami greeted them. All of the men's eyes were glazed over, but they took Will from the boat and surrounded him. He was escorted deep into the jungle. After a while they came to a village, one of the men went to the largest hut in the middle of the village. There were guards surrounding it as extra protection. He came back out of the hut and spoke to Abrafro, "Prepare him now."

"Jes," was all Abrafro said as he lead Will to a smaller hut on the outskirts of the village. There Will was undressed and was given some tan leather pants. His body was painted with strange marking and symbols. He was unsure of what was happening to him and had thoughts of escape but the threats to Elizabeth kept flashing through his mind. "_I've escaped rituals before – I can do this to insure Elizabeth's safety," _he thought then his mind was clouded again, "_must do this willingly."_

It is time. Abrafro lead Will to the large hut. The guards opened the flap and let both men pass. Will looked around. There were things hanging from the ceiling much like Tia Dalma's home. There were jars with strange ingredients along the walls. The floors were covered in fancy weaved rugs and he saw what looked to be a large bed with pillows all around. This was a home of a king or queen. It was then that he saw a woman get up off the bed. She was beautiful; her skin was golden but with strange tattoos all over her body. Her brown hair was long and down to her waist. Her loose dress went to the floor. She wore large earrings that dangled and flashed in Will's eyes as the sunlight from the door hit them. Will blinked because of them and the woman ordered the flap closed. Will continued to look at her; she wore a golden necklace and rings on almost every finger. And then he saw her eyes; they were green color he had never seen before. Her eyes were captivating to Will. Even in Will's confused mind, he knew that this is not what he had expected.

"You like what you see, William," Mami Utai asked slyly.

"You are just not what I expected."

"Ah yes but you are pleased." She said smiling at Will. "Abrafro get de needed items."

Abrafro bowed and went to retrieve what she had commanded. Mami walked around Will she dragged her hand across his chest and to his back. "You were not exactly what I expected either dear Will. Dat is what you go by, isn't it?"

"Yes, you may call me Will."

Abrafro returned with a empty vile and a dagger that's handle was laiden with precious jewels and gold. Mami Utai was still standing behind Will. She turned him around. "Will, look into my eyes and tell me – Are you coming to me willingly and do you give yourself completely to me willingly and for eternity?"

Visions of Elizabeth flashed through his mind, the thoughts of Abrafro killing her and then the same words went through his mind over and over, "_I must give willingly to her."_

"I give myself willingly," was all he said as a single tear came to his eye.

Then Mami Utai took the dagger and made a small cut on his hand and as it began to bleed; she collected the blood in the vile. She kissed the spot where she had used the dagger and the bleeding was gone immediately. She then cut the skin where his heart was. Will closed his eyes for a moment as his chest started to bleed a small trickle of blood. Mami Utai took the vile and collected some of the blood then she kissed the spot where she had cut him and it stopped bleeding. Will looked down at the cut then looked at her eyes. Then she took the dagger again and made a small cut on Will's forehead. Again she collected the blood and kissed the spot again and the bleeding stopped. Will started to feel weak.

"You have willingly given me your mind so that you only hear my thoughts and wishes. You have given me your hands to do as I only command you. And you have given me your heart so you will love or see no other but me." With that Mami Utai took the dagger and made a small cut above her heart. She added some of her blood to the vile then pulled Will over to kiss her wound. When he did the bleeding stopped but suddenly Will collapsed to the ground and a small white appearing orb came out of his body and went to Mami where she welcomed it into hers. Then a small black orb came from Mami and found its home in Will. "Now I have your soul and your destiny as well."

Will did not move for hours and she left him where he had collapsed. "They will not find him now. He's completely mine and soon I will rule all of de seas," she laughed and looked down at Will with a wicked smile. "Lover, you are at my command." She then turned to Abrafro, "go to Tortuga and recruit the strongest of the strong for my crew. Nothing can stop me now."

Abrafro left her hut. She looked at the vile she had collected from Will and herself. She then placed the vile in her dress near her heart. Then without even speaking she thought to herself, "It is time my love, you must awaken to do my bidding." With that command Will opened his eyes. The eyes those once Elizabeth described as her window now were black. They reflected nothing but the emptiness and darkness that he had now become.


	15. Who'd of Thought?

Elizabeth looked out to the sea. She couldn't believe that Will had been taken from her. She was poisoned only to get to Will. As Tia told all of them what she did know, Elizabeth's heart was breaking. Will's destiny, whatever that was, had endangered his life. She shook her head trying to think of something happier, something to give her hope. Her thoughts strayed to their upcoming wedding, it was supposed to be their happiest day; now her groom was missing. Tia was of little help, just a name and a description of the man who took Will. She warned them of the black magic keeping him hidden from all of them. It was dangerous for them even to look for him. Elizabeth didn't care because Will had rescued her and put his life on the line for her. Will meant everything to her and she was going to get him back no matter what.

Jack and Jess stood together looking at Elizabeth. They wanted to give her time to digest everything she had just learned. Jack remembered just how Will had looked at him when he found out that he had to stay behind not knowing if Elizabeth was alive or dead. Will's heart had been breaking much as Elizabeth's was doing now.

Jess walked over to Elizabeth, "Is there anything I can do for you? Do you need anything?"

"I just need Will. I know you just want to help and I thank you for being here for me but I just need more time."

"Elizabeth, you still need rest. Please try and go get some sleep. You're going to need it once we get to Tortuga."

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep but I need some time alone. Do you mind?"

"Of course, I'll be down in a little while. Hopefully, I will find you asleep," Jess said to her best friend.

Jack let the girls talk together for a little while and then he watched Elizabeth go below deck. He wasn't trying to ignore Elizabeth but this was one time he didn't know what to do. He thought about offering her rum but after remembering the last time that they shared rum; he didn't think it was such a good idea. He was lost in his thoughts of how to help Elizabeth when Jess walked up to him. "She wants some time alone. I am hoping that she can get some rest."

"Aye, she needs as much as she can get."

"Jack, do you think that we can get Will back?"

"I really don't know love. We'll do everything we can. We must see what we find in Tortuga. Now speaking of Tortuga, I need to talk to you about lovely town."

"Tortuga? It's not much different from Port Royal, right?"

"No love, you'll be needing to stay on the Pearl for your own safety."

"I am going wherever Elizabeth goes. You can't stop me."

"Aw bloody women! Fine; since I have no say on me own ship…"

"In Tortuga, I'm not on your ship so you don't have any say."

"You…stop…and listen," Jack started pacing. This woman was so frustrating! "When you go to Tortuga, stay by my side. I need to keep you and Elizabeth safe and I can't do that, love, if I can't keep track of you."

She suddenly stopped and leaned against the railing. For once Jess was speechless, she had half expected more of an argument not someone who wanted her by his side.

"What? No argument? No nothing?" Jack stopped by her side; he too leaned against the railing.

"I – I just never had someone to look after me; well, besides Will, Elizabeth and her father."

"You don't have any family love? No loved one back in Port Royal worried about you?"

"No, my parents are dead. I lost them when everyone got sick a few winters back. I've always know Elizabeth since I moved here and I guess that's why Will felt so close to me, since he lost his parents too."

"And no person of the male persuasion?"

"No Jack, I have no one. I suppose I am a little stubborn and headstrong probably more than the normal man can handle." Jess started to walk away and Jack gently pulled her back by the arm. He looked into her eyes and then slowly brushed his hand against her cheek. She started to lean into his hand but caught herself and stopped.

"Do I frighten you Jess?"

"No, not in the way you think. I do not fear you as a pirate for I've seen your heart. I've see what a good friend you have been to Elizabeth and Will. You risked your own life to warn Will and you haven't given up on him either. You don't know how to make Elizabeth feel better but you still care. You are a good man Jack Sparrow. I fear liking you."

"Aw Jess, don't fear me," and Jack leaned in and kissed Jess softly on the lips. Jess pulled back and Jack stopped. He was ready for his traditional slap on the face but instead she took her fingers and traced them along his lips. Then she slid her other hand around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Now my dear Jess, I fear you. I am a pirate and I've done some things I'm not proud of in the past. You seem different to me than any woman I've known. I am not sure what it is about you but you frighten me love."

Jess was unsure of how to respond. She did not intend on any of this happening to her. She had not intended to feel this way, especially about a pirate. It was all happening too fast. She now knew what was frightening to her it was not Jack but her own feelings. "I should be going to check on Elizabeth." Jack smiled and nodded but as she started to turn he pulled her back into one more kiss.

"I will see you in the morning, love."


	16. Love Lost and Love Found

Elizabeth was awoken in the night by another nightmare. This time she saw Will collapsed on a strange bed and when he opened his eyes they were black. Jess tried to comfort her but she seemed to lose hope a little more with every nightmare. She welcomed the sight of Tortuga. Maybe this would be the place that would tell her where her love was hidden. Jack made both her and Jess promise to stay by his side. He also insisted that they try and hide the fact that they were in fact women - pants, shirt, loose vest and a hat for Jess to hide her hair. They were on a mission to get information not for Jack to have to worry about what happens to them.

He went into two of the taverns where he was familiar with to ask questions, but the only things he found was his familiar slap in the face. Jess, while somewhat surprised at first and then found it quite amusing. She had heard the stories before about Jack's women from both Will and Elizabeth. It was funny to her how Jack tried to act as if the slaps were uncalled for in his eyes.

Since Jack was having no luck at his favorite taverns, he decided to go to the smaller seedier ones. At the first one, he asked about Abrafro by name. The name was not familiar the barmaid said but there was a man with that description looking for a tough crew. She thought the man would have gone to the toughest tavern in Tortuga, names coincidently Magic Tavern.

Elizabeth was sure there luck was about to change and she started to hurry excitedly to the Magic Tavern when Jack slowed her down. "Look love, we don't know what we shall find in said tavern but I need you to keep your wits about you. A cornered, desperate man can be very dangerous so please ladies follow my lead and don't do anything _stupid_." Elizabeth and Jess looked at one another then nodded in agreement.

The Magic Tavern was the last one down a dirty alleyway. "Doesn't look like the pigs even would like this place," Jack commented. "Keep your eyes open and your mouths closed," he said as a reminder. The looked around; the men in this place certainly seemed bigger and tougher than in the last two places. These men seemed to be holding their liquor better than the men in the other places. It almost appeared somber in this tavern – there weren't songs or dancing or even laughing for that matter. By just looking around, they saw no one fitting Abrafro's description but then at a back corner table he saw a small line of men.

"Hmmm, sit down here and don't talk to anyone. Understand," Jack said to the two women. The obediently nodded then Jack went over to the line.

He heard the men talking about signing up to be on the ship that would rule the seas. Pretty big claim he thought to himself and waited for his turn in line. When he reached the front of the line, he recognized Abrafro from Tia's description. Trying not to give anything away but trying to get information, Jack asked Abrafro, "Where will the ship be making port?"

Abrafro raised his head and looked at Jack, "I know ye voice."

"No, don't think so mate."

"Yes, you – you came wit de boy," Abrafro said rising from the table, "Me heard ye at Tia Dalma's."

Suddenly several men from around the tavern stood up and started towards Jack. "Look mate, we just want the boy back, no trouble."

"Ye too late for the boy is now completely lost and ye have trouble. Once Mami Utai got a hold of him, he was hers….willingly and completely. Ye never find 'im now."

Elizabeth heard what Abrafro said to Jack and her heart dropped. Will was lost and he was hers willingly?

Abrafro drew his sword and the men in the tavern drew their swords as they headed to Jack. Elizabeth and Jess seeing what was happening drew theirs as well. Jack started to fight his way to the door. Seeing they were out numbered and he wanted to protect the women in his charge, he carefully made his way to them. They too joined in the fight and the fight soon spilled out onto the street. A few drunks not knowing any better tried to join in the fight. Abrafro went straight after Jack. He could not let Mami down; he needed to kill this problem here and now. Elizabeth and Jess were holding their own with the few that had followed them outside. Thankfully most just stayed inside the tavern and minded their own business. Jack seemed to have the upperhand when suddenly Jack tripped over one of the drunks that had fallen into the street. Abrafro started to laugh as he prepared to stab Jack through the heart. Suddenly the very drunk that Jack tripped over got up and ran Abrafro through the back. Elizabeth screamed, "NO!" but it was too late. Abrafro fell and laid dying on the street. The other men fighting suddenly stopped and ran away.

Jack leaned over to Abrafro. "You're dying mate, help us find the boy. Tell us where he is."

"'e is lost to ye. Ye 'ave no hope of finding 'im." Then he died.

Elizabeth started hitting the lifeless body, "Tell me! Tell me! Where's Will?"

Jack grabbed her away from him and she looked at Jack and started sobbing.

Mr. Gibbs and some of the crew had made their way down to where Jack was standing. "Mr. Gibbs take Elizabeth and Jess back to the Pearl. I will be along shortly." Jess put her arm around Elizabeth and walked with her and the rest of the crew back to the Pearl. Jack went back inside most of the men from the fight had left but he saw a couple of men that had been in front of him from the line. He bought them a round of drinks and started asking them questions. What he found out was discouraging. Abrafro was getting a crew together but he did not say for who or where they were to sail. They only had been told that they would rule the sea. After a night of questioning at every tavern in Tortuga, Jack headed back to the Pearl.

Elizabeth met Jack as soon as he stepped on the deck. She didn't have to ask and he only shook his head. Elizabeth ran down to her cabin, shut the door and threw herself down on the bed crying. Jess went down and heard her cries but thought she would give her some time alone. In the hallway she watched Jack come down the stairs with his head down. He opened the door to his cabin and went inside. He was reliving the entire night in his head trying to figure out if he had forgotten anything.

"Jack. May I come in," Jess asked in a quiet tone.

"Of course love, but I'm not in good spirits."

"Neither am I. You're tried. But know that you did your best."

"Not good enough for poor Will though."

"Jack…" her voice starting to crack now, "he was one of my best friends too."

"Come 'ere love," Jack said as he opened his arms. Jess quickly went to find comfort in them.

"What now Jack? Do we just give up and go home?"

"No love. Captain Jack Sparrow does not give up. We will search some of the islands around that practice black magic and see what we can find."

"Jack, what about Elizabeth? I don't know what to tell her."

"WE will tell her that WE are not giving up and will continue to search until we find him – one way or another."

"Jack I must tell you that you're nothing like I thought you were, nothing like I expected."

"You keep saying that love and yet you are still surprised by me. Well I must say you have surprised me completely as well. My reputation with women, well, let's just say I've always been one to share and sharing was good. You however make sharing seem a thing of the past. You are different - something I don't want to share. It must be what I've seen in Will and Elizabeth but could never understand. That's why I'm not giving up on him. We must reunite them. We will do this for both of them."

Jess nodded her head in agreement. They had to find Will…they just had too. She gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheek and bid him goodnight. She then headed to her cabin to comfort Elizabeth. It's going to be a long night she thought to herself.


	17. Heartbreak with No Hope

Elizabeth walked around the Pearl, her heart heavy and her eyes were always on the verge of tears. Jess walked up to her, "honey, we are not giving up. We will keep looking; it's only been a couple of small islands. There are so many islands that we need to search, please don't give up. Jack and the crew said they would not stop even if it took years."

"Jess, please. If we don't find him soon, then he's lost, hidden from me and I can not expect you and everyone to stop there lives just for Will. I don't think Will would want that. It's funny in a sad kind of way, I've lost my love – maybe forever and you my friend have found love."

"What? Me in love," Jess argued.

"I have been preoccupied with Will, but I am not blind either Jess. I see the way you look at Jack and for the first time I see Jack completely captivated by _one_ woman – you."

"Elizabeth, you are my best friend and Will is my friend. You are my main focus. And I know once we find Will, that everything will go back as it was you with Will planning your life and me…" Jess's voices dropped off. What was she looking forward to – life in Port Royal had not been the happiest and she was tired of her friends trying to set her up and control her life. She had been so consumed by her journey to find Will that she had not thought about her future. Going back to Port Royal did not seem to as welcomed to her thoughts as she had hoped.

"Ladies," Jack walked over interrupting the conversation, "we will be going ashore. Do you want to go this time or wait on the Pearl?"

"Of course I will go, if there's the smallest chance that we find out something about…" Elizabeth was cut off by Jess.

"I will go too. I'll always be there for you Elizabeth."

"Very well, let's go." Jack said with a certain sadness in his voice. Jack saw Elizabeth's hope fading and did not know how many more disappointments the poor girl could stand.

The tribe from this island proved to be the most help, if one could consider it help. They had no idea where Will was being held, but they had heard about Mami Utai taking an eternal mate, someone who would make her the most powerful and feared person on the seas.

Elizabeth questioned them about the mate. The tribal chief told her that he was placed under her spell and answered only to her. She quickly asked him if there way to break this spell. The chief turned to her and said, "He is hers forever, there be nothing else to do for him." Elizabeth turned and quickly left, uncontrollable but familiar tears poured down her face. Jess followed her and waited with her at the boat. She said nothing since there were no words to say that would comfort her.

Jack knew that while this was about finding Will but now there was a fear growing in his heart. Not only was it appearing that he had lost a friend, but this woman was positioning herself to be in control of the seas. He had to stop her despite Will. It seemed that she would change the balance of the seas.

Back on the Pearl, they pulled up anchor and charted the course to the next island. Elizabeth and Jess had joined Jack in his cabin. They talked about what little information they had discovered. Jack tried in vain to reassure Elizabeth for she kept having the same nightmare – Will was hidden from her and there was no hope.


	18. Testing

The tribesmen were surprised to find Mami Utai out of her hut so early in the morning. She usually stayed inside in the cover of darkness unless she was seeking special herbs. She walked around studying each of her "men." Each had been hand picked by Abrafro for her; each was deadly in their own special way. He only took the strongest from each tribe and once under Mami's control, they were taught to be killers. He taught them swordmanship as well as many other weapons. These were her guards – they would die protecting her.

She had them all practice some sword skill for her and after watching, she choice two to follow her. She then had them wait in the area near her hut. They were instructed to fight Will as soon as he left the hut. Mami entered the hut where Will has sitting polishing a sword. This sword was special, Mami had cursed it so that even the slightly contact would make the opponent weaken, a good size cut would mean death. "Will, my dear, would you prove ya skills ta me today?"

"Of course, what would you have me do," Will answered.

"I have two men dat have not proven loyal to me. I want you to fight 'em and kill 'em. You do dat for me?"

"Aye," was all he said. He stood up and looked at her, his eyes were black reflecting the emptiness of his soul. She walked outside and Will followed her. She moved to the side of the hut and immediately the two tribesmen stood up and drew their swords. Will drew his as well.

"_The test will begin_," thought Mami, "_let's see the boy's skills_."

Will blocked the first strike by the shorter of the two men and dodged the other attackers strike. He jumped up to prevent a low strike and rolled out only to have the two follow him. With a kick to one throwing the man off balance, he took on the taller one and sliced at his arm. The man felt the sting and dropped to a knee as he did the shorter man prepared his attack. Will did a simple change of body into a roll and ran the man through his back. Mami Utai smiled this boy did have something to him. The shorter man lie dead and the second began his attack. Will made quick sport of him and it was only a short time when he fell next to his fellow tribesman. Mami was very pleased, _he is all that I want and more_.

As Mami ordered the bodies of the two dead men removed, a tribesman from an island not far away arrived. He was a good spy for Mami; her early warning system as it were. As he started to speak, Mami told Will to go back to the hut and rest after his fighting session. The messenger then explained to Mami that there had been strangers at a nearby island asking questions about her mate. Mami asked the man what had been told. He assured her that all the people had learned was that Will was now lost to them and no one knew of his location. Then came the disturbing news, the tribesman had heard the strangers talking about Abrafro being killed and not telling them about Will's location. Her mood turned very dark and angry after hearing of Abrafro's death. He was to recruit her new crew, hand pick them for her. Not only had she lost Abrafro but where was her ship? Mami sent her spy back to make sure that the strangers did not return and to make sure that they learned nothing of Will's whereabouts.

Mami entered the hut and just as she had ordered Will was on the bed sleeping. She knew her spell controlled him and his soul was hers but she wanted to make sure that none of the Will could be reached by these "friends" in any way. Abrafro's reports to her about Will were going to be very handle now; she had information to test him. She woke Will up and told him that she feared another attack against her. "I will protect you with my life, you know that," Will replied to her fears.

"Yes, I know but these assassins are different – they knew you before – they want to take you away."

"I will not leave; I am yours."

"Do you remember a certain Captain Jack Sparrow," Mami looked directly into his eyes and waited for a response.

Will thought and said, "I do remember the name but not the face of this man. If he tries to harm you, I will kill him as I did the others today."

"Yes of course. But what of Elizabeth Swann?" To Mami Utai this was the biggest test, the one of true love.

"Elizabeth? I do not remember that name. Is she of importance?"

"Only because she wished to harm us both love."

"She will not succeed. Should she come, I will kill all of them."

Mami was pleased and knew Will was hers no matter what, as long as she was alive he would "see" no other. She trusted his skill with a blade but she knew nothing of the others. She walked to where her herbs were and began making a potion. It took her a long time but when it was finished she walked over to Will.

"'ere drink this."

Will did as he was told without question. Mami Utai smiled and thought to herself, "_just in case. They will never suspect_."

_A quick thanks to Austin Bay, Willizabeth4Everx3, mypiratecat1 for the reviews and encouragements. Special thanks to CaptnJacklynSparrow for the help and the reviews_.


	19. Tia's Help

Tia had kept tract of the Pearl and its special mission. While there was nothing she could have done differently, she felt that she needed to do more. She knew her plan of help would not be welcome in a lot of ways but if the outcome was a success then they would surely overlook the method.

Tia knew that Will was being hidden from them by a powerful black magic one of which could never be matched here on this earth. Her only hope was to use someone who had experienced black magic and curses to try and find Mami Utai. Her thoughts returned to an old pirate long since gone; someone who did not fear death for they had already experienced death. She quickly started to work on her potion and spells. This was a dangerous plan, bringing back the dead always has its consequences. She decided it was worth the cost and it would probably cost her something of great value.

She walked to the back room, poured the potion in his mouth and said the proper incantation. Now she waited. It shouldn't take long if it was going to work. She had never done anything of this magnitude before nor has she pulled this much from black magic. She walked to look out to see if the boat was waiting for him. She opened the door and saw that the boat was ready and waiting as she turned to go back in and shut the door, she was greeted by a familiar smile. It had worked perfectly.

Tia explained her plan and sent her unwilling helper as it were to do his duty. He left knowing that he must stick to her plan after all he owed her his life. He was sent to Tortuga where he found the ship just as Tia had told him. The men followed him that was the easy part. The next part of the plan was finding the Black Pearl and Jack Sparrow. Tia had told him where to start looking for the Pearl and she had not been far off.

Mr. Gibbs first saw the ship from Tortuga coming up fast on the anchored Pearl. Jack, Elizabeth and Jess were almost back from their latest search. "Jack, there be a ship coming up fast" as he pulled Jack aboard.

"We don't have time to get away. Get prepared for battle just in case, Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs ordered the crew to arms. They stood ready.

"Jess go down to my cabin and wait there," Jack ordered her.

"No Jack, I'm staying here." Jess said with a look of determination on her face.

"Elizabeth would you and Jess, _please_ go below so I don't have to worry about you both," Elizabeth opened her mouth to argue then realized Jack was just worried about Jess. He knew she wouldn't leave so he had asked her to help him.

"Jess," Elizabeth said, "let's just go below until he finds out what the other ship wants." Jess nodded to her agreement and followed Elizabeth down to Jack's cabin.

As the ship came closer, Jack recognized some of the crew from Tortuga. They had been some that had signed on with Abrafro. This must have been the ship that Abrafro was going to captain. The men on other ship were not preparing to fight; they had not even armed themselves.

Then Jack saw him. "Gibbs, do I in fact see…"

"Aye sir. I don't understand how or why but that be…"

"Barbossa," Elizabeth questioned having just come up from below deck.

"Permission to come aboard Jack," Barbossa asked.

"Permission granted," Jack answered back and then whispered to Gibbs, "ready your weapon just in case."

"Jack. How be my Pearl," asked Barbossa.

"It's my Pearl and why aren't you dead?"

"Seems Tia thought ye might be needed some help. Someone who's dealt with curses and the likes of the black magic."

"So she sent you from the dead," asked Elizabeth.

"Jack, who is this?" And Jack turned to look at Jess.

"You need to go below now. I'll be there after I find out what is going on. Elizabeth can explain who this….this person is until I get there." Once again Elizabeth walked with Jess down until the cabin explaining as she went the history between Jack and Barbossa.

Barbossa quickly explained Tia's plan and how they were going to use black magic on the ship and a previously dead captain to find where Will was being held. As much as Jack did not trust Barbossa, he knew that Tia would only do this plan as a last resort. As he order the crew to get ready and to follow Barbossa's ship.

Jack went down into the cabin. "Jess I don't have anytime to argue. The natives on this island are friendly and I know that you will be safe here. I'm having Gibbs prepare a boat to take you ashore and leave you with two of my men. That way I know that you will be safe."

"Jack, how can you even consider that?"

"I am not going to leave now. I'm here for Elizabeth and I'm here for you as well. Please don't ask me to leave you."

"Darling, I can not stand the thought of any harm coming to you. It would break… my heart…."

"And not knowing would break my heart as well Jack. Don't you see I'm yours no matter what but I need to be by your side not hidden away. I want to be part of your life not in fear of it."

Jack looked at Jess and suddenly kissed her. Elizabeth smiled and then said, "Ok you two. Now, will you please tell me what is going on?"

"Yes my dear Lizzie. We are on own way to retrieve one William Turner."


	20. The Pearl and Black Magic

_Just a quick thank you for all the review…they are very encouraging. I hope I am keeping you on the edge of your seat!_

Jack watched Barbossa check over the captain's quarters on the Pearl. "I do miss 'er Jack. Me and the Pearl were quite the team."

"She's _my_ Pearl and I'm her _only_ captain."

"Jack I've got me a ship if ye hadn't noticed and a crew. I am 'ere cause Tia raised me back just ta 'elp ya. Relax Jack."

"Last time I _relaxed_ around you, you stole my ship and you even tried to kill me not to mention leaving me to die on that spit of land you called an island."

"I _really_ hate to break this wonderful reunion up but you said Tia had sent you and there was a plan," Elizabeth asked with great anticipation.

"Aye, Tia raised me from the dead and told me how to find this ship. She told me what incantation to use and then the ship would tell us where to go," Barbossa explained.

"The ship is going to tell us," Jack said; his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Aye, the ship will tell us but it will take us to wherever it's been so it may take some time but it should led us back to this Mami Utai person."

Jess stepped up and put her arms on Elizabeth's shoulders. "See Elizabeth, there is hope. We will find Will and you will be reunited." Jess smiled at Elizabeth then she looked at Jack and smiled at him.

Barbossa looked at Jess and then looked at Jack. "So this be the mighty _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, bringing one of his strumpets along for the ride now."

Jess looked at Jack, put her hands on her hips and then looked at Barbossa. Jack quickly spoke up before Jess could say anything, "She's not one of my strumpets and she's no concern of yours." Then practically pushing Barbossa out of the cabin Jack simply stated, "It's time you get back to your ship and we get under way." He then led Barbossa back to the deck and instructed Mr. Gibbs to prepare to sail.

Barbossa told the men of the Black Magic, the name of this ship that he had appropriately named, to get ready to hoist anchor. They soon were underway with the Pearl right behind them.

"Elizabeth, we will find the whelp but I have not an idea of how long this might take. We could be traveling around for a while from island to island – we have no idea of how many stops Abrafro made with this ship," Jack said as he looked at both Elizabeth and Jess. "Jess I know that you wanted to be here for Elizabeth but I'm sure that you have some kind of life to get back to in Port Royal. We can find a way to get you back soon."

"Jack my place is here with you and it's not just because of Will of Elizabeth. I'm here and I'm not leaving," Jess said matter of factly.

"Then we can hope that this ship, the Black Magic, will lead us to him and soon," Jack said.

There was hope in Elizabeth's eyes once more….maybe this time.

The Black Magic's first stop was a familiar one to both crews, Tortuga. The Pearl needed supplies so it was a welcome stop for them. Elizabeth was disappointed of course, she had hoped that this ship would take her straight to her beloved Will. While the disappointment was obvious in Elizabeth's face, Jack went over to point out something important he had realized. "Lizzie my dear, while this stop is not where Will is now; we trusted said ship and Tia's magic and looked what happened."

Elizabeth looked at Jack with a puzzled expression, "I'm not quite sure I follow you Jack."

"Don't you see, the ship brought us here because it had been here before and therefore my dear it will take us to where it brought Will as well."

Elizabeth pondered this idea and some relief began to enter her thoughts. She decided to go below and try to get some much needed rest – her only hope was that she had no nightmares about Will.

Jess went with Jack into Tortuga and laughed many times to herself – did Jack not realize that every time he saw a female, that Jess was sure he personally knew her, that he would grab her and go a different direction? She wasn't angry or upset because she knew of Jack's past but was just funny how he was trying desperately to hide something from her that she was very much aware.

Finally, the ships were ready to leave port again. As Jack prepared to leave, there was a scream. Jess ran to Elizabeth's cabin. Elizabeth was sitting up crying. "Another dream," asked Jess. Elizabeth just nodded. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I can't believe it. It seemed so real though. It just can't be true."

"Elizabeth – what was it," Jess asked anxiously.

"Will was fighting and he just killed two men. And when I reached for him, he didn't know me. Jess, he didn't know me at all."


	21. The Rescue

After Tortuga, they had stopped at three different islands with no sign of Will. Every time they stopped somewhere Elizabeth's hopes would raise only to fall. Jack and Jess while they both hated to admit it were starting to lose hope. Last night they had sailed through a horrible storm, Jess had experienced a bad case of sea sickness and it had taken most of the day to recover. Elizabeth had taken care of Jess through the night which had been sadly enough a distraction from the nightmares. Jack was exhausted from fighting the storm at the helm of the Pearl. It was almost dusk when they spotted an island. Was this the island where Will might be? After three islands with no luck, Jack considered waiting until morning to explore the island. Barbossa had come aboard the Pearl to discuss exploring the island. "Jack, let's just send a small party and see what we can find out before dark."

Jack looked over at Elizabeth. He knew what she wouldn't ask him to go but her eyes were pleading with his heart. "Well, maybe just a quick look around and then we can check it out better in the morning. Mr. Gibbs prepare the boat; we're going ashore for a short time." Elizabeth thought it took forever to get to the island but she tried not to get her hopes up only to have them destroyed again.

Jack led the party with Elizabeth and Jess close behind Barbossa brought up the rear, one man stayed behind at the boat. Usually they brought more men, but this was just a quick look they would have more in the morning. They walked through some trails they found. It led them to a village. Jack slowed down -something told him to stop and just watch for a little while. Since it was getting dark, the people seemed to be winding down for the day - eating, sitting around and talking to one another. Jack had asked Elizabeth, Jess and Barbossa to sit and watch to see what they could find out soon after they had settled in a beautiful woman exited the large center hut. They noticed that she ordered the others around she asked one man to follow her to an empty place near her hut. The man was carrying a sword. Jack looked at Barbossa, "why would a tribesman need a sword when no one else is carrying one?" Barbossa shrugged his shoulders. It was all too soon that Jack's question was answered. The woman went to the hut through back the flap, a man exited the hut carrying a sword. Elizabeth gasped and Jess quickly covered her mouth – it was Will!

The sword fight began and it only took at few minutes for Will to dominate the fight. He showed no mercy for the man and just as he was about to kill the man, the woman called Will off. Will looked at her, then walked over to her. She smiled at her and she took her hand and brushed it against his face. She then ordered him to the hut again. She looked over to the man who she had saved from certain death and gave him a few herbs to help with his wounds. She then returned to the hut ordered two guards to stand outside and closed the flap.

Jack motioned for them all to leave. Elizabeth had to be almost dragged from the spot. "Lizzie dear, we need to go back to the Pearl, we need a plan and more men. We know where he is and we'll be back."

Elizabeth's eyes welled up with tears of what had happened to her love. It seemed as if all her nightmares were coming true. Her heart felt as if it were breaking in two. Had he truly become lost to her? The trip back to the Pearl was long but Elizabeth never took her eyes off the island. Gibbs helped her aboard the Pearl, "any luck this time?" Elizabeth just walked past him to go below deck to Jack's cabin.

"Aye, Mr. Gibbs. We found him now comes the getting him part – that's where the problem comes in," Jack said walking past him as well. Jess followed Jack with Barbossa bring up the rear.

"Tis not my Pearl, but if twere I'd be posting me some extra guards tonight Mr. Gibbs," Barbossa commented as he went below. Gibbs didn't have to think twice, if Barbossa suggested extra guards there's trouble not far away.

"Did you see him? What did she do to him? He would have killed that man if that woman – that whatever she is hadn't called him off…"

"Elizabeth, please calm yourself. We need to think of how to help and come up with a plan. Right Jack," Jess questioned Jack as she stood by Elizabeth.

Jack stood quietly thinking rubbing his beard. He started pacing when Barbossa spoke up, "Tia was afraid something like this might happen. Mami Utai wanted Will so that she could control 'im – she wants 'is des-tiny. Whatever that means. Tia gave me this," as he said it he pulled a vile from inside his shirt. "She said it may not work but tis da best she could do for ye."

"What is it," asked Jess.

"It hopefully will break da spell over 'im." Barbossa then handed the vile to Elizabeth. She held it in her hands staring at it.

"This is Will's only hope?"

"It won't help him if we can't get to him. We don't know if the guards are there for her or to keep people from him but we need to get into the middle of the village and deal with the guards. I think we need to see if an opportune moment presents itself tomorrow." Jack continued and explained his plan to them. Barbossa, while he disagreed with some of the finer points, was surprisingly agreeable to the plan for the most part. Barbossa returned to the Black Magic for the night, he would hand pick some of the ones that Abrafro had not chosen to go with them tomorrow. Jack at the same time talked to Gibbs and hand picked some men to go tomorrow as well.

Jess went with Elizabeth to the cabin. She doubted that Elizabeth would get any sleep tonight but she knew that they had to try. They needed to rest tomorrow was going to be a long day. She at least knew where Will was – now the trick was getting him back to her.


	22. A Fight Among Friends

Before the dawn, Jack and Barbossa had men surrounding the village. They had orders to stay hidden until they were told to do otherwise. Jess and Elizabeth stayed with Jack. He hadn't wanted the girls to come but he had no way of stopping them either. He had given them strict instructions to follow his every order _no matter what and without question_, that was the only way he agreed to letting them stay with him. Jess thought to _herself how can these men be so quiet and be unseen – after all they were all rowdy pirates_. It seemed like an eternity that they sat and waited.

Just before sunrise, a few men in the village started to stir around. Jack kept a close eye on the middle hut waiting for some kind of movement. Finally, the flap to the hut was flung back. Jack, Elizabeth and Jess sat up straight; Elizabeth's heart was beating a little faster in anticipation of seeing Will once again. But Will did not come out from the opening instead Mami Utai exited the hut. She called a couple of men over to her and said something to them. She then went back inside the hut and came out with a bag of sorts thrown over her shoulder. The guards started to follow her and she ordered them back to their place outside the entrance. The other two men followed her as she started to leave the village. Barbossa was hidden close to where Mami exited but he made no more to give away their position. When she had gone a little while, Barbossa signaled to Jack he was going to follow her with four of his men.

Jack took his hands and placed them on Elizabeth's shoulders and looked her directly in her eyes. "This may be the opportune moment to attempt to rescue the whelp. I want you and Jess to stay here, hidden and in safety. I promise you I will call for you when it is safe."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement and Jess gently put her arms around Elizabeth to comfort her. It was going to be the hardest wait of her life.

Jack motioned to the men. He had already assigned them to different huts but he, Gibbs and Cotton were going to take the main hut – the hut that contained his friend. He waited until everyone was in position and then the battles began. The pirates had no competition in taking out the natives, they were not ready to fight and this attack was a huge surprise to them. Jack and Gibbs started fighting the two guards outside the hut. As Gibbs started to get tired, Cotton would step in and help. Jack thought, "_These are no simple natives, and they are highly skilled swordsmen_." But even the highly trained were no match for Jack Sparrow. With the guards out of the way, Jack entered the hut. He found Will in "bed" and he appeared to be sleeping. As Jack walked over to him, he called Will's name. Will moved and reached over beside this "bed" only to pull out a sword. He drew the sword not even looking at Jack's face, "Will look at me it's Jack…it's Captain Jack Sparrow." Will just raised his sword and stepped forward to an attack position to fight Jack.

"Will my boy, you don't want to be fighting with the likes of me. Ye know I can beat you on any given day. Put down your sword and let's talk. No, better yet let's drink rum and…" Jack never finished his sentence as Will started an all out attack. Jack defended himself trying not to hurt Will. The fight spilled out from the hut into the court yard. "Will stop this before…" and before the sentence was complete out Will cut Jack on the arm near the shoulder. "You are making me mad you whelp. Stop it!" And as Jack distracted Will with the fight he had positioned him so that Mr. Gibbs could easily sneak up and hit him on the back of the head. Will fell to the ground knocked completely out. Jack quickly sat him up and reached for the vile Barbossa had given him. He dumped the vile's entire contents in Will's mouth and made sure that he swallowed it all. They laid Will down and waited. Jack motioned for Elizabeth and Jess to come out of their hiding place. Elizabeth ran to Will and knelt beside him and gently ran her fingers through his hair. She had a weak smile on her face and looked up at Jack and whispered, "thank you."

Barbossa followed Mami Utai and watched her as she picked some herbs by a tree. She was very choosey about the exact ones she wanted she obviously was well versed in potions and their ingredients. When she was far enough from the village that Barbossa felt that they could not be heard, he motioned to two of the men to quickly kill the two guards. The other two were to help him capture Mami Utai. They had all agreed that she must be taken alive to make sure that she would be able to reverse any spell that she had placed upon Will. Barbossa's men each grabbed her by an arm and held on tightly while Barbossa grabbed her from behind and quickly put a blade to her throat. She stopped struggling feeling the sharp edge near her jugular vein. After she settled down a bit, Barbossa started to lead the way back to the village and back to Will.

Will slowly began to come around. He rubbed the back of his head where he had been knocked out. He looked abound the hut and saw two women and a man. They kept calling him by name but they were unfamiliar to him. The one woman came close to him and put her hand on his face. "Will, it's me Elizabeth, don't you know me?" She looked into his eyes, those eyes which had been a reflection into his soul, the reflection of his love for her now instead they were black. They only reflected the darkness. "Jack, the potion didn't work. He's still under her control."

"Let's not panic quite yet love. Barbossa should be back here soon and we'll make the witch release him. See not to worry," Jack said, "yet," he whispered under his breath.

On the way back to the village, Mami Utai started talking to one of the men and suddenly he fell over. She started to run away from the group as Barbossa ordered his men to catch her. She had not gone very far when once again she found herself captured. This time Barbossa instructed his men to bind her hands behind her back and put a gag in her mouth. He was not willing to take any chances with her. They walked back to the village to find that the pirates were in complete charge of it. Barbossa told the men to stop outside the hut and ordered two men to keep a hold of her at all times.

Barbossa entered the hut and saw Will looking through him. Will rose up and tried to leave the hut but Jack pushed him back to the ground. "Did ye not try da potion on the whelp," asked Barbossa.

"Oh no I know there's something I forgot…of course I gave it to him. Look at him – his eyes are black. He's…well he's not the whelp we used to know. He doesn't even know her," Jack said as he pointed at Elizabeth.

"Hmmm, maybe Mami Utai can release 'im. Seems I brought her back alive for a reason," Barbossa grinned.

They pulled Will up by his arm and he shrugged them off. They walked out of the hut and Will saw Mami Utai; he immediately started towards her one of Barbossa's men tried to stop Will. Will saw the opportunity to take the sword from the man. Jack started towards Will, "Not again, whelp." And with that Jack and Will found themselves crossing swords again. As they went back and forth, Mami Utai took the distraction as a way to try and get away again. She started to free her hands as the pirates looked on to the fight. While she was busy trying to free herself, Jack lunged at Will to which Will easily sidestepped but Mami who was distracted was stabbed in side by Jack. She fell to her knees and Will dropped his sword and ran to her side.

They all went over to see how badly she was hurt. She had collapsed on the ground and looked at Will. Will suddenly collapsed next to her.

"What just happened," Jack questioned.

"I don't know but we need to stop the bleeding. Get me some cloths now," Jess ordered.

"Why did Will collapse," Elizabeth asked. She went over to where he was beside Mami Utai. Elizabeth looked over at Jess treating Mami's wound.

"Nice job Jack," Barbossa sneered.

"Shut it," Jack answered. Jack knelt down beside Will and began to look him over to see if there was any reason why he had collapsed. Then he saw it appear before his very eyes. A wound in the same spot as Mami Utai was now on Will Turner.


	23. The Bond

While Jess worked on Mami Utai's wound, Elizabeth bandaged Will's wound. Barbossa and Jack were in the middle of a rather heated discussion, "Nice work, Jack we _were_ trying to keep 'er _un-harmed_."

"It's not like I was trying. You should have kept her back out of the way."

"There's no way Jack that ye be blaming me for dis," Barbossa calmly said.

Jess walked over between the two men, "That's enough from both of you. We need to do something and quickly. So what's your plan?"

"We need to get them to Tia's as quickly as possible," Jack said.

"For once in your sorry life, you're right Jack."

"What do you mean sorry life," Jack looked at Barbossa.

"Jack stop it! Let's get them aboard the Pearl now. You two can fight later."

Both of them looked at Jess and nodded in agreement. "I think we should gather everything we can from Mami's hut just in case Tia might need it," Jess suggested.

Jack and Barbossa went in and gathered everything in sight. When Jack checked around again he found a dagger, it was beautiful and had precious jewels in the handle. "_Hmmm, might be nice to have"_, Jack thought to himself as he tucked it away.

Jess and Elizabeth had prepared Will and Mami Utai the best they could for moving them to the Pearl. The men tried to keep the movements to a minimum but it was very hard to do. Every once in a while, Will would open his eyes only to shut them again. Mami Utai seemed to be in pain groaning occasionally. Her bleeding had slowed but it had not stopped.

Once on the Pearl, Jack ordered Will to be placed in his cabin and Mami in a different cabin. Jack ordered the Pearl to set sail as fast as possible, the Black Magic would follow but she would not have the speed to keep up with the Pearl. Jack knew that they needed to get to Tia's because while he said nothing to Elizabeth he feared what was happening to young Turner.

The night was a very restless one for both Will and Mami Utai. She was starting to get a fever. By morning as Jess went to change the dressing on her wound, she noticed that the woman was no longer moving. She tried to wake her up with no avail. She quickly ran to Jack's cabin. She found Elizabeth sitting next to Will with her head down fast asleep. "Elizabeth, quick try to wake up Will."

"What? Why? What's happened?"

"Elizabeth, wake him up now!"

Elizabeth tried to wake him but nothing happened, "Last night he was moving or would open his eyes some. What happened? He feels feverish." Elizabeth kept stroking Will's face, he looked so pale.

"Mami Utai is the same way. I can't wake her up and she's not moving at all. Her fever is climbing and she's getting worse."

"I don't understand Jess – whatever happens to her, happens to him. Jess, we have to make her better. What if, what if she…"

Jess interrupted Elizabeth, "Don't even think that. He can't – maybe if she dies he will be free of her bond."

Jack walked in to check on Will and Jess informed him of the recent events. "We need to do everything in our power love to keep her alive, at least until we reach Tia's. It won't be long now." Jack was afraid along with Elizabeth. What if Mami died – would Will die as well or would he be free from her? It was a chance he didn't want to take. Just he pondered the possibilities in his mind. The man Jess had left with Mami Utai came running into the room, "She just stopped breathing. There wasn't anything to do. She took at breath and then no more." Suddenly, Elizabeth, Jess and Jack all turned to look at Will Turner.

_Please review…need to hear some feedback from you!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	24. Tia's Magic

As they looked at Will, Gibbs came down and announced that the Pearl had dropped anchor. "Prepare the boats immediately. Elizabeth, prepare Will, we must go now to Tia's if there is any hope. Jess gather everything we got from Mami Utai's hut to bring with us." Jack stood up to leave the room.

"Jack, what do we do with Mami's body," Jess asked.

"We'll bring it with us. Just in case Tia needs it for some reason."

Elizabeth turned to Will and whispered into his ear, "Please hang on Will, I love you and I don't want to lose you."

They had everything loaded into the boats in record time. Jack had the strongest of his men to row for them trying anything and everything to get to Tia's hut faster. Jack could see her hut just ahead of him and for a second he felt himself relax just a bit.

"Will, Will," Elizabeth cried, "Will please, please don't leave me."

And for a split second Will opened his eyes, he started to move his lips and he started to mouth "Eliz…" and he closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Elizabeth let out a cry of pain for she had just realized her young lover had left her forever.

They continued their journey to Tia Dalma and unloaded the bodies of Mami Utai and Will Turner. There were no words exchanged between Jack, Jess and Elizabeth. There was only the occasional sob from Elizabeth. Jess had tears streaming down her face for her loss as well as for Elizabeth's loss. Will's death had even effective Jack more than anyone thought that it would; this was the time where Jack Sparrow cried tears of sorrow.

"Tia you brought Barbossa back from the dead, can not you do the same for Will," Elizabeth pleaded with her.

"I will try but mine is not near powerful as da black magic Mami uses," Tia said as she began to gather her herbs. "Put da boy's body in the back." She continued to work mixing herbs making her potion.

Elizabeth had walked over to Jack, she looked into his eyes – nothing was said but Jack put his arms around her and she began sobbing in his arms. Jess walked over to the two and gently suggested that they sit down on a nearby bench. She rubbed Elizabeth's back letting her know that they were here wanting to help any way they could. Jack held Elizabeth and looked up to Jess. She looked at his tear soaked eyes. She never thought that there was this soft side to the pirate. She never had thought that Will and Jack's friendship was so important to the pirate.

"Tis ready. But I warn ye not ta get ye hopes up," Tia said as she walked to the back with her bottle of the potion. She put the potion in Will's mouth hoping that at least some of it would be absorbed into his system. She walked back out to the somber looking friends. "We be knowin' soon." She began to pace through the small hut. She soon realized that the potion had worked on Barbossa by this time but said nothing to the trio waiting anxiously.

Finally Jess broke the silence, "How long did it take before?"

"Well, Will was under black magic, may take more time." Finally after several long hours, Tia spoke, "I am sorry. Me magic is not strong enough. I can not help da boy." Elizabeth let out another cry and collapsed – she was out cold. Jack told Jess to get ready they were leaving. Jack gently laid Elizabeth down and went to talk in private to Tia.

"Is there any more you can do or try," Jack asked Tia.

"You can leave 'em 'ere. I can try more but I fear all hope is lost."

"I will take them and return Elizabeth and Jess back to Port Royal. She needs to grieve and perhaps she'll find comfort at home with her father. Send word if you should have any luck."

"Aye Jack, I send word. I sorry for ye loss. I keep trying."

Jack went over and looked at Will. He was the gray color of death. His friend, so full of life and love, was now gone. The whelp that should be married and be chasing his children around a house would never be seen again. Anger started to creep up in Jack's heart, he wanted to fix this and could not. The anger was quickly replaced with sorrow once again when he thought about Elizabeth just in the other room.

Jack nodded to Tia and walked back to where Elizabeth lay. He picked her up as if she were a baby. Her head rested on his chest. Jess followed the two as he walked out the door leaving the hut that contained the body of their friend William Turner.

Elizabeth did not wake up the entire trip to the Pearl. Jack carried her carefully to his cabin and placed her on the bed. "Stay with her Jess. I need to tell the crew."

Jack went up to the deck. "Gibbs set sail for Port Royal. We go back for Miss Elizabeth to plan a funeral." The crew's heads dropped.

"Twas a fine lad and a good friend to ye, Jack. I am sorry for ye all," Gibbs said reflecting the sentiments of the entire crew.

Elizabeth finally came to and Jess was there to calm her. "I don't know what to do now Jess. He was my world. We were to be married – I should be planning the final touches on my wedding - now I am going to have to plan his funeral." Tears again started to flow.

"Elizabeth, I know that there is no comfort in words. I am so sorry…" Jess's words trailed off as Jack walked in the room.

"We're anchored in Port Royal love. Are you ready to go ashore?"

Elizabeth looked up and gave a small nod. He walked over to her and as she stood he put his arm around her. Jess followed the sad pair as they walked to the boat.

Elizabeth insisted that they go by the smithy before she returned to the Governor's mansion. She opened the door. She took a deep breath; the smell reminded her of Will. She walked around touching his tools. The handles of his completed swords that were around the walls. She walked back to his room and sat on his bed – the tears came again and she sat with her head in her hands. Jess and Jack gave her some time alone. Elizabeth saw something sticking under his bed. She reached down and pulled out something wrapped carefully in cloth. Opening it up she smiled, she knew exactly what it was – this was to have been her wedding gift – it was a sword that he had made just for her.


	25. Back in Port Royal

While Elizabeth went through Will's things at the smithy, Jack was deep in thought. Jess walked over to him, "Jack."

"Yes, love."

"What were you thinking about, you looked like you were far away from here."

"Well love, I left here just escaping the hangman's noose again. Coming back and being the bearer of bad news – well let's just say Norrington would love to try and hang me a third time."

"Jack, you did everything you could and the Governor will not forget that you brought Elizabeth safely back to him."

"Yes love but did ye forget the leaving without telling him part?"

Jess thought and finally said, "Do you really think either Norrington or Governor Swan would risk hurting Elizabeth any more than she already is? She's in mourning they would not put her through any more. She could not stand to lose you as well and they know that."

"That's a valid point love. I like your thinking."

Elizabeth walked out of Will's room and joined them. "I guess it's time to see father." She opened the door to the smithy and Jess and Jack followed her. She stood at the doorway remembering Will working in this room. She slowly closed the door and started walking to the mansion.

The town's people watched the sad trio make their way toward the mansion. They walked in silence; Elizabeth walked between Jack and Jess carrying the sword Will had made as a wedding present. Elizabeth's heart was beating faster and faster the closer she got – this would be the first time she would have to tell someone that she had lost Will. When they reached the door, she did not even bother knocking. She opened the door only to see her father coming down the stairs. "Elizabeth, my dear Elizabeth you're home!"

Elizabeth ran straight to her father and began sobbing into his chest. He looked up and saw Jack and Jess standing at the door. He gave them a puzzled look and Jack just shook his head slightly. "Elizabeth my dear, please sit down."

"He's gone father. I've lost him."

"Elizabeth I'm sure that…"

"No father, he's dead. I held him in my arms as he took his last breath."

"Oh my poor daughter, I am so sorry. I had no idea." The Governor sent one of the servants to get the doctor to make sure that she was physically alright. He knew the emotional state would take time to get over. He remembered how his heart had broken when Elizabeth's mother had died. He finally convinced Elizabeth to go upstairs to her room and Jess followed her so that she would not be alone. After the doctor had told the Governor that Elizabeth was physically fine, the Governor asked Jack into the study, the very place where they had discussed retrieving Will.

"I must thank you Mr. Sparrow for bring my daughter home to me."

"I must say I was a little nervous about coming back. My neck was starting to feel a wee bit tightness around it."

The Governor smiled at the pirate, "You need not fear the noose. I am giving you a full pardon. You and your men have nothing to fear in Port Royal as long as they _behave_ themselves and don't act like pirates."

Jack was surprised to say the least. He was just hoping not to get hung he did not expect this at all. Jack relaxed enough that he sat down and told the entire story to the Governor. Just before the end of the story, one of the servants knocked on the door and announced they had a visitor. Commodore Norrington practically pushed his way into the room he was followed by two guards. "I had heard that Sparrow was back in town. My guards are ready to arrest him Governor."

"At ease Commodore, Captain Sparrow has received a full pardon. He is free to come and go as he chooses."

"You can close your mouth now, Commodore," Jack said with a smile.

"How could you grant this man, this pirate…"

"Commodore, Elizabeth is home safe and sound. Unfortunately, she comes without Mr. Turner. He did not make it back home," Governor explained.

"I am sorry. While he was not my favorite person, he did love Elizabeth and she him. Is she alright sir," asked Norrington.

"She is in mourning and it will take time for her to recover." Governor Swan handed Jack another drink and poured the Commodore one as well.

"May I go see her sir?"

"I think she would prefer to be left alone at this time. Jess is with her now but I do not believe that she is up for visitors," the Governor said.

"Then I bid you good night sir. Mr. Sparrow please keep in mind that I will continue to watch you just in case you try to go back to your pirate ways."

"_Captain_ Sparrow, Commodore. _Captain_."

"Yes of course. Good night Governor, _Captain_." With that, Commodore left the two men alone once again.

"Mr. Sparrow, you can stay here tonight. I'm sure your presence will be a comfort to my daughter."

"Why thank you Governor. Haven't slept in a real bed since….well a very long time."

After checking on Elizabeth and saying goodnight to both Elizabeth and Jess, Jack went to his room. He found the bed almost too comfortable, he thought to himself that he could get used to this. His thoughts turned to the women down the hall. He felt for Elizabeth and how terrible it was that he love had suddenly been torn away from her. He then started to think about Jess, this woman held a place in his heart, what if she had been taking away from him like Will was from Elizabeth. "Oh bugger- I'm in love," he thought to himself, "now how did that happen and what am I to do about it." Jack had never thought about being tied down to one woman and now he was worried about something happening to her. Jack wondered if perhaps he could stay here in Port Royal, have a house, get married, and have children. He wouldn't have to give up the sea completely; this would just be a home to come back to. He got back up out of bed; he needed to talk to Jess and now. He quietly knocked on the door to which the Governor had said Jess would be staying in. After what seemed like a lifetime, the door opened.

"Jack?"

"Yes love you were expecting someone else?"

"No Jack, I just wasn't expecting you here and at this hour."

"Huh? Oh right, it's late. I was thinking that, well not so much thinking as I was wondering…."

"Jack – out with it."

"Right love – I find myself not wanting to be without you. Well not tonight I mean, I mean over all, for a long time so to speak."

Jess looked at the stammering man and smiled, "Are you trying to say that you love me?"

"What? Well, yes in a manner of speaking if you were so inclined to reciprocate the same."

Jess touched his face and leaned in and kissed him. "Yes, Jack. I love you too."

"Well given that fact that we seem to feel the same. I was thinking of how I could give up the pirating and possibly make a home here."

"You would do that for me Jack?"

"I would definitely try me best."

"Jack. I love you for you not for you giving your life up for me. I've learned to love the sea and the Pearl. I have nothing here for me except Elizabeth. After a while she'll want to get on with her life and it maybe too hard for her to stay here. She would want us to be happy and Jack – you would not be happy on dry land for long. I was hoping to leave with you Jack."

Jack listened to her, to this woman who did not ask him to give up his love of the sea. "I do love ye Jess. Good night love." And with that Jack went smiling back to his room. Jess closed her door and leaned against it smiling as well. Then a feeling of guilt fell over her, how could she feel so happy when her best friend was in the room next to her crying for her loss and about planning his funeral.

_Hang in there….need to hear back from you….please review…._


	26. Tia's Notes

Tia looked over the two bodies that were left in her care. After this time, the bodies of Will and Mami should have begun to breakdown but they had not. She studied the marking written over Will's body and tried to read them from her notes of long ago when she studied under Mami Utai. She found small scars on Will's hand, over his heart and on his forehead. There was also a vile containing what Tia thought was blood on Mami's body but she had no idea whose blood or why Mami kept it so close to her. She had also found blank parchment on her body.

Tia's old notes were of little help. From what little she could decipher, the markings on Will's body was a control spell; one in which the person willing gives themselves completely to their controller. Tia could hardly believe that Will would give himself willingly to Mami Utai. She found some old writing about something about the blood united. That would explain the blood kept so close to her heart. She looked at the parchment – it reminded her of the parchment Abrafro made her write the note to Will upon. She held up the parchment and said an incantation. Slowly words began to appear, "Awww," Tia said, "Now I understand." It was a note written to one of her followers roughly translated it told of a precaution she took with herself and Will. She had given him a potion to keep them "undead" if either of them should be killed. It went on to tell them how to bring them back. There was just one little catch – according to the notes Mami would need to bring Will back from the "dead."

Tia searched through all of her spells and thought how she might save Will without bring Mami Utai back. She dared not risk bring Mami back because she would just take Will and go back to her original plan and take Will's destiny as hers.

Thinking back to the stories Jack and Elizabeth had told Tia. Right before Will died he had started to breakaway from Mami's hold over him. If Tia was right, there was one way to overcome all of this but she needed one thing – Will's true love. Tia sent for her fastest messenger – she needed to get word to Port Royal and now.

Elizabeth was sitting having tea with Jess and Jack discussing the funeral plans. It had been an extremely rough time for Elizabeth and Jack was trying to be polite and respectful but as much as he tried to drink the tea properly, he fumbled and spilled it on himself. "Why, can someone please explain to me, they ever thought that drinking a non-rum drink out of tiny little dainty cups was supposed to be civilized?" He finally set it down and threw up his arms. Both Elizabeth and Jess couldn't help but smile. "What are you looking at? Where's your father and his good liquor when you need it?"

"Jack relax. He will be back soon but we need to finish…" Elizabeth started to talk but was interrupted by a servant.

"Sorry ma'am but there is a man here and he says it's urgent."

"Send him in immediately," Elizabeth said.

The servant showed the man in to where Elizabeth, Jack and Jess were seated. "Tia sent me to give dis to ye," the man said as he handed the note to Jack. Jack carefully read the note – his face turned pale and he sat down.

"Jack. Jack what is it? What did the note say?" Elizabeth began to walk over to look at the note.

"Elizabeth. Sit down love. We need to talk."

Jess stood up and walked over to stand by Elizabeth. "Jack, I think it's time you told Elizabeth and I about that note."

Jack read the note out loud:

_Jack,_

_I have some hope for ye. No promise but William Turner may yet return. Need the young boy's true love. Come quickly spare no time._

_Tia _

Elizabeth looked up at Jack. "How quickly can the Black Pearl be ready to sail?"

"Consider it ready love."

Elizabeth ran up the stairs to gather a few things and have someone tell her father. Jack went with Jess to gather her things and soon returned to gather Elizabeth. Elizabeth hugged her father. "Just tell everyone the funeral is postponed a while I and that I am trying to recover from my grief. I'll be back before you know it. And this time I hope to finish planning my wedding."

"Elizabeth my dear, I wish you wouldn't go but I know that there is no way for me to stop you. Mr. Sparrow take care of my daughter and bring her back safely to me again."

Jack only nodded to the Governor and Elizabeth, Jack and Jess once again left Port Royal to travel to see Tia Dalma.


	27. The Dagger

Jack opened the door to Tia's humble abode. "'bout time Jack."

"What do you mean by that? You know the Pearl was the fastest way here."

"Does not matter – ye are 'ere now."

Elizabeth walked over to where Will's body laid. "He's still the same."

"Aye, 'e is. Mami Utai was 'fraid of either of der deaths. She gave 'im a potion to keep 'is body in tact for 'er to bring 'im back for 'er later. See they be tied together so what 'appens to 'er 'appens to 'im. See dese scars – 'is hand, heart and mind. 'is actions were for 'er, 'is heart belonged to 'er and 'is mind was 'ers completely. De only problem I 'ave is that we do not 'ave 'er sacred dagger – which may be necessary to make dis work." Tia went on to explain how she believed that the vile contained Will's blood from these cuts and some of Mami's. She was going to have to make a potion to mix with the blood but she believed that she needed Elizabeth's blood from a cut above her heart to be mixed in with the blood and potion. Then and only then would she be able give it to Will and hopefully wake him from his deadly slumber.

"I always knew I picked this up for a reason," Jack said as her reached into his sash and pulled out the dagger that he had taken from Mami Utai's hut. He handed it over to Tia.

"Aw Jack, what 'ave we 'ere. Jes, looks like the sacred dagger of Mami Utai's. You did good Jack – very good."

"Tia darling, when and if this brings back the whelp, won't it also bring back Mami Utai," Jack asked Tia.

"No – she be in control of 'im, not 'im in control of 'er."

"Elizabeth are you willing to try this for Will," Jess questioned.

"I'd do anything to bring Will back to me."

Tia took the dagger and walked over to Elizabeth. She made a small cut over Elizabeth's heart and collected some of the blood in the vile. Tia then took some of the potion that she had made and mixed it all together.

"Tis time to try da cure." Then Tia walked over to Will's body and poured the mixture into his mouth. As it slowly drained down, she repeated some incantations over the boy. "Now we wait."

Jack and Jess paced back and forth in the front of the hut. Tia and Elizabeth stayed in the back with Will's body waiting. After many hours of waiting, Elizabeth finally went to sleep near Will. Tia walked to the front, "still nothing yet. 'Lizbeth be sleeping. Me suggest ye get some rest as well." It was an uneasy sleep Jack propped up and Jess leaning against him. Elizabeth had fallen asleep with her head leaned her head over Will's stomach.

Elizabeth was dreaming – she was dreaming about her wedding to Will. They had just been pronounced man and wife and shared a passionate kiss. Elizabeth was smiling in her sleep. She dreamt that he was stroking her hair so gently. She slowly began to awake but still felt the gentle stroking of her hair. She raised her head to find that it was Will's hand that had been moving. "Tia. Tia." Tia came from the front room. "Tia he's moving his hand."

"Jes girl. I can see; dat be good news."

"Will – my love can you hear me?" Will's eyes slowly opened. "Oh Will, you're back. You've come back to me." Jack and Jess had joined Elizabeth by the bed. Jack put his arm around Jess's waist and gave her a small hug.

"Will me boy can you hear us," Jack asked the whelp.

Will turned his head very slightly and looked into Elizabeth's eyes, "Elizabeth," was all he said. Elizabeth looked at his eyes – his eyes were no longer black. They again reflected his heart and his love for Elizabeth.

"It will take some time, yes, but 'e will be fine. Maybe a few days before 'e can sail."

Elizabeth leaned down and kissed Will, "I've missed you so much."

"What…..happened….don't…..remember…..just….afraid….for…..you….," Will said as he drifted off to sleep.

"You better tell him what happened Elizabeth, he'll never believe me," Jack said smiling.

_Don't quit reading just yet….a little more to come…._


	28. Call of the Sea

After a few days, Tia told her guest that Will was well enough to travel. Will could hardly believe all that had happened to him. What little that he did remember was like a nightmare to him. He told Jack about how he was not in control of himself. It was as if he was trapped in another body. There were more blanks in his memory than there were answers. While this fact bothered Will, Jack reminded him that Will's ordeal was now over and he should concentrate on his upcoming wedding.

The trip home to Port Royal was a joyous one. All the crew seemed to join in the celebration after all this time they finally had good news to their mission to save Will was finally a success. Will spent most of his time just holding Elizabeth and talking of their upcoming wedding. When he first saw Jack and Jess together, Elizabeth had to explain to him that they were not the only love birds aboard the Pearl. Will was happy but at the same time a bit concerned. Jess was his friend and he did not want to see her hurt.

"Jack, I need to talk to you in private," Will said to Jack.

"What is it," Jack asked as he led the way down to the captain's cabin,"Do you need more information on a missing part of your memory?"

"No Jack," he said as he closed the door to the cabin, "I want to talk about you and Jess."

"Me and Jess? What's to talk about she loves me and I find meself in love with said girl."

"See Jack – well, Jess is my friend and well Jack quite frankly my friend – I've seen you slapped in every port by a different woman. I don't want to see her hurt by you."

"Aw Will. Not to worry. I be a changed man. Your friend, Jess, has changed me life and captured said heart."

"Jack – what kind of life can you offer her?"

"Well I did offer her a life in Port Royal?"

"In Port Royal, you - when a hangman's noose awaits you."

"Will – seems the Governor was extremely happy with me retuning his daughter and all; so he gave me and the crew a full pardon."

Will stopped for a moment taking all the Jack had just said in. "You're a free man?"

"Aye."

"And you offered to live in Port Royal with Jess?"

"Aye."

Will shook his head in disbelief, "I never thought I'd see the day that Captain Jack Sparrow would give up the sea for a woman."

"Aye but said woman wants to live on the sea and sail with me on the Pearl."

"Jess wants to live here with you. Seems I did miss a lot."

"Aye, you did whelp, you did."

Will and Jack went back topside to their respective women. The girls were smiling as they saw their loved ones walking towards them. "Your boy talk over," Jess teased.

"Yes and congratulations on capturing the un-catchable – Jack's heart. I still find it hard to believe that you are leaving Port Royal to live on the Pearl."

"I've learned to love the Pearl as well as Jack. I can't imagine living in Port Royal any more," Jess said happily.

Will's face saddened and he got up from where they were standing and jumped up on the side of the Pearl his hair blowing back away from his face the spray of the sea slighting wetting his boots. Elizabeth walked over to him. "Will are you alright? Is something wrong? Your mood seemed to change dramatically."

"I'm fine darling," Will answered with a weak smile. He jumped down and gave Elizabeth a hug, "Really, I'm fine."

"Aw. Love birds – do ye think it possible that I borrow your lovely lass for a few, Mr. Turner," Jack asked Will.

With a look of confusion, Will answered, "Well I suppose so."

Jack led the beautiful bride to sit down and have a little chat.

"Did you see that Jack? Something is still wrong with Will – do you think Mami did something to him to make him suddenly upset," Elizabeth asked with a worried look on her face.

Jack let out a small laugh. "Do not mock me Jack," she said as she began to get angry.

"Love, do you not see Will's heart? He loves you – with all his heart but the sea also calls to him. Jess is leaving Port Royal and is going to be living here on the Pearl. Will would never choose the sea over you but it does sadden the boy to know that Jess and I are living the life that he longs for as well."

Elizabeth dropped her head. She knew that the sea called to Will at time but she did not realize how much his life in Port Royal had taken away from his dream. "Jack I never even thought about it that much. I just thought that he would be happy with me owning the smithy and making a life for us." Elizabeth stood up and walked over to where Will was standing. She took her hand and entwined her fingers with his and asked him to take a walk with her.

"Will, do you still want the life that we had planned in Port Royal?"

"Elizabeth," Will said with a worried tone as he turned to her and put both of his hands on her shoulders, "Have you changed your mind about our marriage?"

"No. No Will. There is nothing I want more in this world than to be Mrs. William Turner. But I just want to make sure that you are going to be happy with me in Port Royal."

"Elizabeth, there is nothing I want more than to be your husband and start our life together." Then Will kissed her passionately and Elizabeth smiled. She knew they would be happy wherever they were as long as they were together.

_There's still more to come….hang in there…._


	29. Elizabeth's Gift

The people of Port Royal were in shock to say the least. They were waiting on Elizabeth's return for Will's funeral and now the happy couple was ready to get married. Governor Swan was glad to see his daughter so happy once again. Elizabeth asked that the wedding take place in a couple of days after their return to Port Royal. She had been kept from Will long enough and in her eyes they couldn't get married fast enough.

The wedding was perfect. The Governor was so proud to walk his beautiful daughter down the aisle. She wore a beautiful silk gown that was cream colored and a light pink overlay with gold embroidered patterns of roses around the bottom and up the front of her bodice. As Will saw her, his eyes lit up with unspeakable joy. Elizabeth saw his eyes, his eyes that reflected his heart and she smiled back at him.

He looked so handsome; he wore a cream colored shirt and a dark blue jacket. Elizabeth's maid of honor was Jess, who was so happy to see this marriage finally happen. Jess wore a beautiful light blue satin dress with her hair curled up in a fancy do as Jack called it. Jack stood as Will's best man and looked very presentable dressing in a black jacket with a light blue colored shirt. Jack couldn't take his eyes off of Jess and when asked for the ring, Will had to nudge him. Everyone laughed and Jess blushed in return. After Mr. and Mrs. William Turner were presented and everyone had said their congratulations, Will snuck Elizabeth back to the smithy. He went back to his room to retrieve his wedding present for Elizabeth and started to panic. Elizabeth smiled, "Oh Will, it's back at the mansion. I found it when I was going through your things. I'm sorry – I forgot all about it. It's beautiful and I love it. Now it's time for your wedding present but we have to go back to the Pearl for you to get it so we'll have to wait until after the guests are gone." Will looked at her puzzled but he trusted her but he still was very curious.

After everyone had left except for the Turners, Jack, Jess and the Governor, Elizabeth went to talk to her father alone. After a few minutes, she came out with her father right behind her. "Take care of her Will. She's my only child and she'll always be my baby." Will looked at him and thought the Governor was having a hard time with his daughter marrying. They all left the mansion to return to the Pearl for Elizabeth to present her husband with his gift.

"Jess my dear," Jack said holding her hand as they walked, "You truly look beautiful today my love. Such a shame to waste a beautiful dress for just one wedding," Jack stopped turned to Jess and dropped to one knee, "Marry me tonight as soon as we get on the Pearl."

Jess started crying and Will and Elizabeth stood still just watching the beautiful scene enfold in front of them. "Yes Jack. I'll marry you right now." Jack picked Jess up and spun her around. The pace back to the Pearl picked up.

Back on the Pearl, Jack had arranged for the minister who married Will and Elizabeth to be there. It was a fast ceremony; Jack kept hurrying the man along. Elizabeth and Will found that they now became the matron of honor and the best man. When Jack and Jess were pronounced man and wife, Jack did not wait until he said kiss the bride. He grabbed Jess and kissed her as he picked her up and danced her around the Pearl.

Will noticed that a boat was being prepared for the minister to be taken back to shore. "Elizabeth darling, I believe it's time that we go back as well after all Jack and Jess have their wedding night to start and we have ours as well," he said with a smile.

"But Will you still have to be given your present from me."

"Yes my love but I just wanted to save the men an extra trip…"

"Will, close your eyes."

"Darling, we really…"

"Will, close your eyes."

Will saw that he was not going to win and shut his eyes. "Now hold out your hands," and Will held out his hands. Elizabeth put a key and a piece of paper in it. "OK. Open your eyes."

"It's a key and a piece of paper," Will said. Jack and Jess walked over to the pair. Jack's arm was around his new wife and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Well, read it you whelp."

Will began to read the paper and a confused look was on his face. At first he smiled then the smile quickly disappeared. "Jack, I thank you for this. I am honored that you would choose me to be your second in command but I can not leave Elizabeth to go roam the seas."

"Aw yes I see. Elizabeth," Jack calmly said.

"Speaking of Elizabeth. What does the key go to, Mrs.Turner?"

"Thought you would never ask Mr. Turner. This particular key goes to this," she said as she led him below deck. "It goes to this cabin - the cabin for the second in command _and_ his wife."

"You would give up your life in Port Royal to live here on the Pearl?"

"I already have. When I said good-bye to my father, it was a good-bye for a while. That is why he said to take care of me. Besides our best friends are here. I know how much you long for the sea. I want us to enjoy our lives together on the Pearl where we both belong."

Will picked up Elizabeth. She squealed with delight. He kissed her passionately as Jack and Jess walked by the door on the way to their cabin. "Look mate, you have the key – shut the door and lock it."

Will and Elizabeth laughed and closed the door. As he looked around, he saw all his precious belongings. "You completely thought of everything didn't you? I love you."

The crew was given shore leave for the evening with orders not to return until the following sunset. The Pearl was indeed a happy ship once again.


	30. Epilog

Tia had told the men to get rid of the body of Mami Utai to bury it deep into the ground. She was relieved that Will was fine and Mami Utai could not hurt anyone ever again.

The men spent hours digging the hole deep like Tia had requested but as they started to lift her. Mami's eyes opened and she grabbed one of the men by the arm. "Where be my Will?"

_OK – I left it open in case I wanted to write another story based on this story. But I don't even know if there are people out there reading it much less liking it enough to read another me to write another based on this story…_


End file.
